


The Stables

by WizardKnight



Series: The stables [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Forced Relationship, Hurt Merlin, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Merlin, but not Merlin and Arthur, more tags will be added as we go, omegas have a hard time, one sided Uther/Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 42,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardKnight/pseuds/WizardKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega's live hard lives; taken from their parents as soon as they present and brought up in the harsh environments of the stables where Alpha's have all the rights </p><p>Merlin is an Omega stuck in such a place, the screams that echo though the halls keep him awake at night because he knows soon his will join the ones of the past</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and comments keep me going so please leave your thoughts and idea's below
> 
> Thanks for reading
> 
> (Also this story has NO connection to a fic posted a while back that has the same name by SirensSong, I forgot about that fic as it was posted ages ago * and I've read far to many to remember them all by name* it has a completely different story line - just shares the title name which I didnt realise till now and its to late to change due to the chapters already written and posted) thanks!!!

> _Merlin was awoken again by the screams, his body shot up alert and fully awake; the screams echoed though the building as if they belonged there 'maybe they did' because this place he was living in wasn't the place you hoped to arrive, live or work. **No** this place was hell and Merlin was trapped here with the screams and the pain_
> 
> _****_

 

It happened so long ago that the memory was blurring more and more as each day passed in this hell, the raven haired Omega didn't know if time was erasing the day that changed his life due to shame for what destiny was doing to him or if his own brain was blocking out the horror that he'd endured for so long.

He remembers the day though, remembers playing in the meadow with his friend Will who two days prier had presented as a Beta; They were playing their usual game of tag chasing each other in the tall grass when he dropped to the ground with a harsh gasp

He heard Will shouting his name but the pain he felt through out his whole body made Will's voice seem so distant, then his mother was there with her soothing voice and motherly hands that made the pain lessen.

He remembers being scooped up in her arms and carried back home where everything was familiar and comforting, he remembers he spent a week huddled under a sea of blankets wishing for the heat and pain that covered his body to leave him, but it didn't and then on the eighth day a loud bang on the front door jolted him out of his dazed sleep and the next thing he heard were loud voices _'his mothers begging to a stranger who seemed even by his voice to be harsh and unwelcoming'_ and then he was being whisked out of his childhood home and into a unfamiliar cart, the warm blankets falling in his wake as he was carried outside into the autumn chill

His body was so weak he couldn't even fight them, couldn't even say goodbye to his mother, home or friend; All he could do was look on as she and his home got smaller and smaller as the cart moved forward into the unfamiliar country side 

That had been the last time he saw his mother, his friend and his home in Ealdor

> _That had been ten years ago when he was six - ten years since he presented as an Omega and got thrown into a life of misery, pain and fear that showed no way of escape_
> 
>  

 


	2. never ending chores

Merlin hid his head under his lumpy pillow trying his hardest to ignore and block the screams of the Omega that was being forced out of the stables and into the new life as an Alpha slave, he pressed the pillow down hard against his large ears trying not to think about that fact that next time it could be him, he worried about it everyday but so far he'd been lucky  _'or as lucky as one could be living here'_ that it hadn't been him

Once the sound died down outside his room he removed the pillow and got out of bed, he could see that the sky was lightening outside from the small gap that the masters called a window, he got up and stretched feeling the joints pop back into place before he moved over to the window and looked out through the thick cold bars that blocked most of the view he had from his room; He couldn't see who was leaving and he in a way didn't care because it wasn't him _'living here for so long had hardened him in that way'_ but he was thankful that for now he was just a slave to the masters that had controlled his life for the past ten years, thankful that his only job now was to clean and keep this hellish place tidy

 

He turned away from the window leaving the view behind and got changed into his flimsy near enough see through rags and got ready for the new day ahead, as he was putting on his torn old shoes one of the many Master entered his room and seeing he was up and dressed made a quick jerk with his head and Merlin obeyed the silent command and followed the hooded figure through the drafty winding corridors towards the main hall. Once they reached the main hall he was shoved inside by the master as usual, he made his way over to one of the solid oak tables that filled the room and took a seat like he did every day this time next to a red haired Omega who sat rigid in her place, they sat there in silence and waited for their breakfast _'that was the usual horrid and tasteless lumpy porridge and stale water to arrive'_

Once breakfast was over all the Omega's were herded out of the main hall and were thrown into their daily chores; Merlin made his way to the third floor without a fuss and picked up his familiar bucket and rag and began to clean the cold stone floors, by the time he'd finished his hands were red and numb from the freeze water and his knee's ached from kneeling on cold hard stone for hours. He got up with a small groan and put away the bucket and rag and picked up the new linens and made his way to the first room that needed changing 

The third floor like the other four floors and had 12 rooms that he and five other Omega's were in charge of, it was a long and hard job changing all the old linens and replacing them with fresher ones, it made his back ache from the continuous bending over but he kept going knowing that no matter how much pain he felt there was no end till all the rooms were finished 

The next job on his list after the rooms were complete was window cleaning  _'yet more freezing water'_ but he got on with it like he had done for the past five years he'd had this job; he couldn't complain though when he knew first hand that there were worse and more horrid jobs throughout this dark, gloomy and cold stoned building 

he'd been thankful when he was moved from the old stables in the court yard and giving an indoor job of window cleaning, he'd loved the horses when he was in the stalls with them but in winter months the weather conditions made it hard to work for him and his clothes never protected him from the cold and harsh weather that battered the land each year 

 

****

 

Merlin was happy when night finally fell once again over the world and all his chores were completed, he was pleased when supper _'a weak tasting broth and hard bread'_ was over and he could return to his cold room and sleep till morning came again and with it all the same chores he'd done since he'd been forced to live here. He signed happily when he finally got to sink back into bed covering his cold body with the old woolen sheet; even though the mattress was hard as wood and the sheets itchy it was good to finally be able to lay down and let his aching body rest for a while knowing that he had a few hours before he had to raise again and start everything he'd done today all over again

he looked through the small gap from his bed and looked at the one star that shone in the deep night sky, he sent out a silent prayer like he did every night and hoped that this time the gods would grant him his one and only wish, the voice inside his head almost begging the gods to grant him his wish

 

 

_He lay there for a while before he finally found sleep. Tomorrow was another day!_

 

 


	3. cold

> _Life went on for Merlin as it had done for ten meaningless years; He scrubbed floors and cleaned windows, he changed sheets and was submissive towards the masters in the way they expected, he did his jobs and kept out of the eye line of the people who owned his body and soul_

*******

That all changed a few weeks later in the dead of night when he heard the usual screams echo through the stone corridors, but this scream seemed familiar? Merlin shot up out of bed and did something he’d never done before, he opened his own bedroom door in the dead of night and left it without a master to guide him through the stables many corridors.

He raced toward the sound of the screams, his bare feet tapping harshly against the cold stone floors. He ran down the spiraling stair case and made his way towards the entrance hall where the horrid sound was coming from

he skidded to a halt when he reached the doorway that lead into the entrance hall, it was a large plain room that had very little in there; A simple bench and some desks stood in the middle but that was it and it made the room bigger in its emptiness

He hid behind the door keeping his whole body cast in the shadows; he gasp when he saw which Omega was making the usual screams _‘Freya’_ his voice but a whisper said to no one but himself and the stones around him

 _‘Freya’_ The only Omega in this place that Merlin called friend; she was one of the Omega’s that worked on the same floor as he was when he did his chores and they sometimes risked a short whispered conversation with each other before any of the masters noticed

> _Freya was a petite Omega; everyone that saw the two together thought they were twins with their similar features, dark hair and pale skin_

Freya was being dragged bare footed across the floor, her feet not supporting her own body as two masters held an arm each and briskly walked towards a man that was hidden in the shadows the far end of the room, Freya kicked and screamed as she got closer to the man hidden away from sight and Merlin wanted to just run and grab her but he was glued to the spot

The man soon walked out from the shadows and Merlin gagged when he saw the obese old man that appeared, he had many scars covering his old Alpha body and weapons hung from his to tight belt that made his already pot belly stick out further

He grabbed Freya’s chin in his chubby fingers when she came to a forced stop in front of him and a horrid grin spread across his face as the Omega whimpered and tried again to free herself. He said something that Merlin didn’t catch from this distance but Freya’s fighting stopped and she went limp in the masters hold but they seemed to bare her weight fine as she hung limply from them, her sobs and whimpers were still audible from across the room though and it made Merlin feel sick listening to the patheticly sad sounds leaving her lips

Merlin looked around the room when he spotted movement near where he was hidden and that’s when he noticed the large oak doors that were usual secured closed at all times were open, he could see outside and passed the stones that held them all here

> _He could see an escape_

Something inside of him woke up when a loud gasp came from the far end of the room and his head snapped round to face where Freya was once again, he saw how the pig of a man was leering at her; how his hands seemed to roam her body making her dress rumple and ride up as he moved his horrid palms along her stomach, Merlin felt sick

****

Merlin’s body seemed to wake up and moved on its own as he watched this man touch his friend, one moment he was hidden in the shadows and the next he was running from the shadows and was heading toward the far end of the room

He heard raised voices as he moved across the floor but blocked their words as he got closer to Freya Some how he managed to free her from the masters hold and she fell into his weak arms, he didn’t know how he managed to run with her added weight but he was running towards the oak doors and soon the harsh winter chill bit at their near bare bodies as they become exposed to the night weather as he stepped outside

 

He ran and ran and ran ignoring the commotion around him, he ran till his breath was harsh and the air felt like fire in his lungs but he kept going, he ran passed guards and masters, he ran away from the stone prison he’d been forced to called home for so long. He ran and supported Freya ignoring how her weight was harsh and unwelcoming on his already small and weak limbs, he ignored the burn of his muscles and the ache in his lungs as he got further away from the stables

His brain seemed to block most of the ordeal out because he couldn’t remember hearing the guards giving chase behind them, couldn’t hear the heavy beats of the hooves that kept on their trail the whole way through the cold harsh terrain that was so unfamiliar to him

He doesn’t know how long it took for him to reach the wooded area, he didn't know when the river appeared but he thanked what ever presence was with him that night for giving him a better chance at loosing the masters and their guards that were close on their heels

He hissed as his body entered the icy water; the cold shock seemed to wake Freya from her trance like state as she gasped sharply in his ear, her body weight disappeared from his grip quickly as she stood on her own again in the cold water

 _“Freya”_ he reached out but she backed away sharply from his touch _“Freya its Merlin, look we need to move”_ his voice he knew was begging but they needed to get out of this water and keep moving before they not only got caught but died from the cold water that lapped and pushed at their bodies as it moved down stream

He could hear the guard’s horses in the distance and he knew they would soon be upon them if they stopped here any longer; Freya just gave a weak nod when he asked if she was okay to move and they began to wade through the water, his body felt numb when he was fully submerged but he forced himself to keep moving, he needed to keep moving

 _“Merlin”_ Freya’s voice was weak and her teeth chattered _“Wha….”_ She looked around confused as they wadded their way towards the bank

 _“I’ll explain later just run”_ his voice was a whisper but soon they reached the bank the opposite side and yet again started to ran, this time on their own so they could move at a faster pace, their limbs were cold and numb but they managed to keep one foot in front of the other and moved in a weaving movement through the thick forest

He could hear Freya’s movements just behind him as he weaved and ducked low branches, he couldn’t hear the guards any more but he didn’t want to stop yet, he wanted to put as much distance as possible between them

*****

They slowed eventually to a quick walk but kept looking over their shoulders as if they could see far in the dark light _“I need to stop”_ Freya’s voice was so small and weak _“please Merlin, I can’t go any further"_ Merlin reluctantly stopped his feet from moving and turned to face her, her features were ashen and her hair hung heavily around her face

They sat under a tree as close as their bodies could get to one another, they were still soaked from the river and their bodies shuck from the cold _“I’m…so….cold”_ she whispered into his neck as she lent heavily against him

He wasn’t sure how long they sat their under the large tree but Freya had long fell into a weak sleep, her body jolting awake from time to time before she succumb to the darkness of sleep again and went limp against his body, his body on the other hand wouldn't allow sleep to reach him as he sat their alert 

He wished for the sun to rise so they could get moving again and for the heat to dry their soaked clothes, but it stayed dark and he signed tipping his head back against the cold hard oak behind his head.

He must at some point fell asleep because the next moment he was woken to the sound of twigs snapping close by but before he could even wake Freya so they could start running men came out of the woodland and surrounded the area that the two Omega's sat


	4. Help

The first thing Merlin noticed when he looked at the men surrounding him and Freya they weren't the masters and guards which calm him a small amount before the fear spiked up again because it then clicked that he didn't know these men? he didn't recognize anything about them other than they were all Alphas and that was only down to his Omega senses that he knew that so it put him and Freya in yet another bad situation

 

 _"Omega"_  The man at the front sneered as he took a step forward making Merlin sink back into him self, his Omega instincts telling him to get as small as possible, the mans sword was still pointed at the two defenseless Omega's  _"Now why would two lovely Omega's be out here alone without an Alpha guard"_ the smirk on his face made Merlin defenses rise but they soon shrunk back again when the man looked him dead in the eye he'd seen that sort of look before when Alpha's came to the stables and took away scared Omega's and Merlin knew what happened to them and it wasn't good 

 _"Leave us alone"_ Merlin's voice was small; barely audible but he knew the Alpha's ears would hear him and by the way the grin grew on his hideous face he had  _"Please, leave us alone"_ his voice shuck as he begged the Alpha, he knew it wouldn't work but he needed to try he wasn't going to sit down and submit to this monster 

 _"Now now little Omega"_ he got closer and crouched down in front of Merlin, he reached for Merlin's face but the Omega flinch out of the way keeping his head to the side looking away from the man  _"Tut tut Omega, you are meant to please your Alpha not turn away"_ his men laughed with him as he got back up, he made a signal with his hands and before the Omega's new it they were being man handled to their feet and held closely against an Alpha's chest, Merlin wanted to fight, struggle what ever but the hold was to tight and he was already struggling to breath

 _"Please"_ Merlin knew begging wouldn't work but what else could he do, he hadn't run and fought all this time to be forced now by an Alpha, he hadn't free'd both him and Freya to end up here

 _"What do you want Omega"_ he turned back around and came right up to Merlin who wanted to shrink back but the body holding him didn't allow it, the man reached out and this time gripped Merlin's chin between his thumb and finger lifting his head so he had no choice but to look at this Alpha  _"Do you need an Alpha huhh?"_ he smiled ~~_'snarled'_~~ at Merlin as his fingers pressed into Merlin's skin, the grip hurt and Merlin could feel the skin bruise under the intrusion but he couldn't shake the hand off 

 

Merlin didn't get to answer him back, nor did Freya because the man let go of his chin and backed away. He made another signal and soon the two Omega's were being carried towards where the horses were tethered, the Alpha's lifted them into the waiting saddles not to gently making them both flinch from the harsh hard leather under them and then the men untied the beasts and made them walk forward. The Alpha's mounted behind them soon after and pulled the Omega's into their chests and it made Merlin sick to be this close to an Alpha

*****

They rode for hours across thick forest and Merlin's body hurt in places he didn't think could hurt, Freya looked weak from the view Merlin had of her on a separate horse that rode quickly next to his, her eyes were sunken and black circles had formed making her look like a living skeleton; her small body mass made the skeletal look seem even more real

They moved through the trees at a quick pace; the jarring movement's made all his muscles scream but the Alpha holding him  close didn't seem to notice or care as they kept up the pace, Merlin just wished it would end and he could get off this damn beast

 

It was getting dark when they finally slowed and dusk was settling quickly over the land making the riders pull up to a holt. Merlin's body thanked the dusk for allowing the break from riding, he didn't know how much more his body or mind could take from the harsh movements 

 

The Alpha dismounted and took Merlin with him making the Omega squeak from the movement and shock, he was all but thrown onto a log as the Alpha walked away with the tired horse, Freya was thrown down next to him and she made a small whimper noise as her exhausted body made a harsh contact with the ground, Merlin got up as quickly as his body would allow and scooped her into his arms making her relax a little

 _"Its okay"_ he stroked her fringe from her eyes _"I'll find a way out of this, i promise"_ i kissed her brow gently whispering the words there but she had already fallen asleep so he lay her gently down so her head could rest on his lap

 

 _"Aww look fellow's"_ The man from before walked towards them pointing, the others following close behind looking over his shoulder at the two tired Omega's  _"I think we tired the poor dears"_ they all laughed as the leader mocked them and Merlin wanted to have the strength to get up and fight him, but he knew he didn't have the strength or power to do so 

 _"Get some sleep Omega's, your new owner will be meeting you tomorrow and he will want you to be refreshed for what ever plans he has for you"_ he winked at the pair before moving on and Merlin's stomach sank he was glad that Freya was asleep already because he knew exactly what the Alpha meant by that comment

 

He lay back listening as the leader shouted out orders and soon a camp was made around the small clearing but the fire was to far away from them to make any effect on the still cold Omega's, their clothes still stuck to their tiny frames but luckily the movement through the forest on horse back had dried them out enough so they weren't sodden any more, but they still held the chill from the river which made his body ache more than he thought possible 

*****

Merlin wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep but the sound of raised voices and swords clashing together made him wake with startled movements, Freya was up too but she hadn't moved; her eyes held the fear he felt as he could see Men running about, the raised voices and metal hitting metal echoed through the still dark forest

The two Omega's clung to one another as the fight progressed, they were to scared and weak to move; Merlin knew they should try to make a run for it but he body and mind wouldn't agree

 

The fighting went one for a long time and Merlin could see silhouettes the fire cast dashing around, men's hands held high gripping their swords above their heads before striking the other man down with one fatal blow

 

Merlin just held on tightly to Freya who whimpers and cried into his lap as the fighting carried on without an end in sight, he gripped her tightly as if he would be able to save her if the fight came over to them, even though he knew he wouldn't be able to save either of them if that situation happened

 

_The fighting seemed like it would never end as clangs and moans of pain carried on through the cold night, but soon enough the forest became silent once again and Merlin wasn't sure if he liked the silence or not!_

 


	5. Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all my readers, see you all in 2016

_Arthur strolled along the castle corridors, his manservant George walked a little behind him and listed off all of today's activities that Arthur needed to do and attend which was very little as Arthur had a hunt to go on and would be gone for e one whole day but Arthur just hummed along pretending to listen, they made their way towards the court yard at a fast pace because Arthur just wanted to get on with the hunt and leave the castle behind for a few hours._ _The two men descended down the castle steps and approached the waiting party below, His father King Uther was there waiting for him to arrive and Arthur brisk fully walked over to him_

_"Ah Arthur"_  the king smiled as he noticed his son approach  _"I assure everything is organised and planned"_ Arthur just nodded his agreement as his father carried on talking without giving Arthur time to reply, the King finally stopped talking and gripped his son's shoulder  _"bring home plenty for the feast"_ he released his grip and moved away without a goodbye, Arthur walked away and mounting his awaiting mount, he gave his trusted horse a small pat before pushing him on into a trot; his hunt party joining him into the quick pace and they soon left the citadel walls behind 

 

The party moved quickly through the lower towns dodging the city people who were working and moving around the area; Arthur didn't slow though, he wanted to get to the forest as quickly as he could before his father could find a way of dragging him back to join him in the council meetings

When they reached the edge of Camelot forest Arthur slowed down and the party seemed relieved _'especially those on foot with the hounds'_ he navigated his way into the forest heading towards the richest and most populated parts knowing they would find plenty to hunt in those area's 

They rode for a while before the Prince deemed it the right spot, He dismounted from his horse in a quick and fluent motion and looked around the area, George came over and took the reins from his hand and led his and the Princes mounts away and headed towards the other servants on the other side of the camp

 

 _"Gwaine, Percival"_ Arthur looked around for his knights as he spoke out for them

 _"M'Lord"_ they spoke in unison as they came up to their prince

 _"Take a few of the hounds and scope the area, see which place is best to start"_ The two knights agreed and hurried off. Knight Leon walked over to Arthur before he could be called and it made the prince smile, he knew Leon would know the order he was about to give out but the trusty Knight stood their and waited for his prince to order it

 _"Leon get the men to set up camp here, we will stay the night and hunt again in the morning before returning"_ Leon gave him a deep bow before too walking off to complete his order leaving Arthur to his own devices 

*****

The camp was soon up and running; Knights prepared their hunting equipment whilst servants prepared a simple stew for when the knights and Prince returned from their day hunting

Arthur sat down by the fire and sharpened his sword whilst George prepared all his hunting equipment, when everything was in order he returned the sword to his sword belt and made his way over to his men. He spoke quickly about the plan before moving out into the woods, his body hummed for a kill it had been a long time since he'd been out here hunting and his body and mind was ready for a full day of hunting without any Princely duties involved

 

Their first kill came not ten minutes after leaving camp, George gathered up the dead rabbit Arthur had shot with an arrow and tied it to his belt, they carried on through the thick forest being as stealth like as man could be, within half a day hunting they had three deer, a boar, ten rabbits and a matching sum in pheasants; Arthur was pleased with how successful it had been and deemed it a successful day

They made their way back to camp before dark could set in and piled the kills into the cart they had brought with them to help transport all the meat back to the citadel, the feast would be a success with all the food they had caught and Arthur knew his father would be please with the party for their work

 

Night fell over the group who sat around the camp fire eating and celebrating the good hunt, Arthur was at his happiest when he was out in the open with his men and he dreaded returning tomorrow, he wished sometimes that he didn't have to be the heir of the Kingdom he called home

 

****

 

It was late at night when Arthur was woken by a loud noise coming from far off in the forest, he could hear horses moving at a fast pace before they suddenly stopped, they weren't close to Arthur's camp but Arthur knew no patrols were out this late and that could only mean bandits in Camelot territory 

He rose quickly and his men followed without him saying a word when they heard him rise, he knew they would have heard the noise too, they all gathered their swords and made their way silently into the forest looking for who ever was out here at this time of night

 

The fire was what caught Arthur's eye and as he and the knights moved closer he could see at least 15 men circled around a fire, they wore no sigils on their clothing so Arthur knew they must be bandits. As they got closer one man saw them approach and soon their swords were clashing with bandits swords, the fight was hard and fast but nothing Arthur wasn't used too, he cut down man after man that dared approach him and saw as his Knights did the same, the fight was long but soon Arthur and the Knights had won and the bandits all lay dead at their feet

 

Arthur went to move out and head back to their camp when a small silhouette moved the other side of the fire, he raised his sword and walked towards who ever was hiding in the shadows he was determining to end them like he had the others

 


	6. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone, i hope you all have a great 2016

Arthur stalked forward like he was hunting his prey, the shadow didn't seem to move anymore from his spot the other side of the fire, Arthur made sure he stayed within the shadows so he was hidden from the coward, that way he couldn't run and get away. His foot work was steady and quite as if he was a wolf ready to pounce on a unsuspecting deer; he kept his movements steady as he pushed forward 

He heard a small whine from behind the log it made him pause for a brief second, his body felt weird as he got closer to the shadow man but he couldn't explain why and how he felt 

He heard another louder whine but he took no notice this time, he raised his sword in a pose that showed he had the upper hand and jumped from the shadows into the light the fire cast

****

Merlin could hear something? he wasn't sure what he heard but the ground behind him kept letting off small cracks and pops as twigs and leaves were moved about, he wanted to jump up and run but he body was still, stiff and motionless

He couldn't see anyone as he turned his head in steady movements; his eyes tried to focus into the darkness but the forest was to dark to make out what was what

He held onto Freya tighter and tried his hardest to make himself smaller but he couldn't when Freya was half on his body, she was silent her eyes closed and Merlin wasn't sure if she's fallen asleep again or if she was trying to ignore the feeling that someone was behind them

Merlin could feel the presence more now and he knew someone was close, he prayed to the gods that it wasn't the Masters or the boss Alpha from earlier

Then he heard it; _footsteps gaining on them in slow steady movements_

They were right behind him then on the other side of the log and he knew that who ever was there knew he was there too, he closed his eyes and got ready to either die or be re-captured 

*****

Arthur landing swiftly on his feet the other side of the log and pointed his sword at the body in front of him like it was second nature to do that kind of movement

A loud scream made him finally look at who was sitting there; there were two bodies lying there and that's when the scent hit him  _'Omega'_ he quickly lowered his sword and finally looked at the two bodies still cast in the shadow

 _"Shhh"_ he quickly put his sword away and raised his hands to show he was no threat to the two Omega's  _"I won't hurt you"_ he whispered quietly but it didn't work the two figures huddled closer together and whimpered fearfully 

 _"I'm Arthur, and i promise you that me and my men mean you no harm"_ he looked at the female first before the male  _"I give you my word"_ seeing the dark haired pair made his heart beat quicker, the fear they were showing made him angry but he tried his hardest to keep the feeling from showing itself because the Omega's were scared enough without scenting the Alpha 's anger

***

 

It was silent for a minute or two before eyes met his, he couldn't see a colour or many facial features due to the dark and shadows but the fear was clear to him

 _"M...Merlin"_ the voice was so small, so timid and afraid that it made Arthur's heartbreak just by hearing it  _"This is Freya"_ he added a few seconds later and Arthur looked from the male Omega to the female, even in this dark light he could see that she wasn't doing well, she was deathly pale and she looked like a living skeleton lying in the arms of the male Omega 

He kept his voice calm and gentle so he didn't startle them  _"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot, I can help you"_ he went to take a step forward but a loud whimper paused his movement  _"I wont harm you i promise, but your friend needs help and we have a physician back in Camelot that can help her"_ he paused and let the Omega have time to think it over

 _"You'll take us away"_  Merlin's voice was so small, Arthur didn't want to think of their past and how they had lived before this to make the two Omega's so small and scared 

 _"Yes, but to a better place together"_ he reached his hand out in a slow movement and felt happy when the Omega didn't flinch away or whimper  _"Let me help you"_ he took a step forward and then another till he could kneel by the Omega, Arthur could see now he too wasn't looking great, he could feel how cold he was just by being this close and his Alpha instincts to protect and nurture came over him in a quick powerful flash

****

Merlin didn't know what to believe? this Alpha smelt different, sounded different to the ones he'd seen growing up; He felt safe in ways he'd never felt before

The Alpha's voice was soothing and calm and it made his body relax, Freya seemed to relax to so he let the Alpha come closer, when he did he knelt down and the feeling that Merlin got from him was so calming that he could fall asleep

A hand made him snap out of the sleepy state and he looked startled up at the Alpha who was touching his shoulder, then he heard footsteps and tensed again but this Alpha... Arthur made a quite shushing noise and he relaxed again

Soon enough four men appeared but having Arthur by his side made him feel safe so he didn't flinch or whine when they came closer, all the men talked in hushed voices and then one came forward and picked Freya up; it was only because Arthur was talking to him telling him that this Alpha _'Percival'_  was kind and was going to take Freya to help that he let her go

Then when Freya was fully scooped into the mans arms he too was picked up, Arthur gently placed hands on his back and under his knees and scooped him up off the cold hard ground, Merlin wrapped his arms around the Alpha's neck and rested his tired head against his shoulder, the Alpha made a please humming noise at his movement and it made Merlin relax even more into the embrace. He felt safe for once as he relaxed into the Alpha's chest, he was carried through the forest then and from his place against Arthur's chest he could see Freya who by the looks of it was asleep, he wasn't sure where they were being carried too but something made him believe that it was to a safe and kind place


	7. Camelot

Merlin woke up to find himself in a strange place, the first thing he noticed when his eyes cleared were the walls around him, they were a weird grayish white stone and they were covered with packed and over flowing shelves, he took in the books and tincture bottles that were scattered unorganized on the shelves

The second thing he noticed was the ache that covered his entire body. He tried to sit up straighter to see the room he was in more clearly but his body screamed at the movement so he lay back down with an annoyed huff, he looked around as best he could from his position on the small bumpy cot but couldn't really take much detail in, all he knew right now was that he was alone and not in the forest where he'd last been awake

He felt anxious laying in the old cot all by himself in a strange place, he wanted to know where he was, who had brought him here and what they wanted with him, but he couldn't remember anything after the thugs had thrown them to the ground late in the evening. But when one small detail flashed into his head he let out in a startled voice  _Freya_

He jumped out of the cot and immediately regretted him choice of movement as he fell ungracefully to the stone floor, his body and brain were at war with each other as one screamed to lay down and heal as the other screamed for him to find his friend

He tried to get up clawing at the cold ground so he could get up and find his feet, he tried to balance on his wobbly legs but once he did manage to stand they shuck under him and protested at the movement and he soon found himself on his bottom yet again, a cloud of dust surrounding him making him cough. He looked around the small room as he sat there, his head felt heavy and his vision dizzy but he tried to focus on is surroundings but Freya wasn't anywhere in sight, he couldn't see, hear or even smell her and it made him panic

He tried again to get to his feet but again they protested at the abrupt movement, this time as he fell his vision seemed to black out for a second, he lay there then on hard stone trying to bargain with his body to just get better so he could get up and find his friend but his body didn't listen to his pleads, he felt the tears as they stained his cheeks but he made no effect to wipe them away, he didn't think his arms could manage the movement even if he tried anyway 

****

Merlin wasn't sure how long he lay there in his own sorrow, the cold from the floor had crept up on his tired and fragile body and he could feel it seeping into his bones making the aches and pains that he already felt even worse but some how he couldn't bring himself to care anymore, how could he make himself care when he'd failed his friend when she'd needed him the most 

 

Time passed by slowly making this ordeal seem never ending but sometime when his brain was ready to just give in to sleep the wooden door the far end of the room opened gentle, he made no move to look at who was entering his only wish was whoever had just entered would end his suffering quickly

The voices that filled the small room carried on for a moment; he could heard two men talking but their words were lost in his tired brain, he heard the door clicking shut before a sharp gasp and quick moving steps were heading his way.

He opened his eyes when he felt a gentle touch to his shoulder, he could hear talking but the words were a cloud of mystery to his ears as he lay there looking at the two men that hovered over his aching body

The first man he saw was old; his face wrinkled and his hair fell in long wisps of white and grays framing his old face, Merlin then noticed it was his hand on his shoulder and that too was wrinkled and fragile looking 

The second man was young, maybe a year or two older than him but still much younger than the old man; he was handsome with his sapphire blue eyes and wheat gold hair, Merlin could look at him all day and never get bored of the sight in front of him, he could see the blondes lips were moving but his brain couldn't form the words that the young man was saying

 

The look of confusion must have been clear on Merlin's face because soon enough the blondes lips had stopped and the old man looked at him with sympathy, he didn't want sympathy though; he may be an Omega who had no place or no one to call home but he didn't see himself as a pity case and he didn't want other to either

 

He lay there for a while longer as the old man checked him limb from limb making his groan and whimper when he touched a particular part of his body, after he pulled his hands away Merlin saw him give the younger man a short nod and within seconds he was being lifted into the air, strong arms supporting his body as he was taken from the ground and placed gently back on the waiting cot, a warm blanket was placed over him seconds later and he could feel the instant effect as his body reached out for the warmth the blanket quickly provided

 

he didn't know how long he lay there but neither men left his side, they must have been talking to each other because as they spoke they were looking away from him, he wasn't sure what made him try but he moved his lips they felt dry and chapped but he needed to asked one question even when his dry throat protested, somehow though he managed to spit out the word  _"Freya"_   it made his throat close up and a coughing fit erupted from his lungs making him heave and gasp for a steady calm breath

Once his lungs had stopped trying to kill him and his breath settled again the young blonde smiled down at him, when he spoke this time Merlin did hear him loud and clear as the blonde looked at him dead in the eye and said one simple word  _"Safe"_  he tried his hardest to give a small smile and he wasn't sure if he succeed or if the look came across as a grimace but from the look the blonde gave him he must have done a better job at smiling than he thought

 

The old man came over then interrupting the moment they had between them and pressed a small vile to his lips and with no fight in his body he helplessly swallowed the horrid tasting liquid that seemed to bite at his throat on the way down, the old man laughed at the look he must have made before he gave Merlin a light pat on his shoulder _"For the pain"_ he heard before his eyes began to grow heavy almost instantly and this time he didn't fight it when the tired feeling over come him, he welcomed sleep like an old friend   


	8. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its not long

 

It took Merlin two weeks to full recover from his fevered state; His body had been so damaged from poor food and living for so long that the cold had attacked him in a way Gaius had never seem, the old Physician was still shocked that the boy had survived the ordeal at all but the young Omega had just like the girl who came with him. She though was weaker and in a  poorer state that she was still on bed rest with limited visitation _'which was mostly Merlin anyway'_   but as for Merlin he was now out of bed and walking around the room getting in small amounts of exercise before he'd rest again in his bed

Of course Arthur had been there in every spare moment the young prince had from his duties, he'd help Merlin gain his balance before he'd walk around in small circles helping the Omega to move about and at times catching him when his legs wobbled and he went to fall

Merlin and Arthur seemed to get on well and Gaius was happy to see that the two were making good friends quickly, he'd never seen Arthur take to someone as quickly as he had the young Omega 

****

A few days later Merlin finally left Gaius' room, Arthur was there by his side as they walked slowly down the corridors; Merlin took in everything with huge eyes and matching smile, he'd never seen such a magnificent place in all his years and every corner brought more and more wonders 

The walls were all the same white/gray that Gaius' were and the stone floors were always shining as he moved further from Physicians. Candles and shields covered some of the walls making them stand out more to the young man and all the shields held a sigil which Arthur explain as they made their way round, he told him about each sigil and what they meant and why it was hanging there and Merlin took in every word like a student would a teacher

Arthur took him to the private gardens after they finished with half the castle, Merlin's legs were feeling a little weak so Arthur sat him under a large oak tree and sat down with him, it was cold out but with the blankets waiting for them Merlin didn't mind and enjoyed being back out in the open space besides the fresh crisp air filled his lungs and made him feel like it was cleansing him from the dark and horrid place he'd been forced to live before and giving him a second chance 

 

They sat there for an hour before Arthur pulled him to his feet taking him back inside, they didn't hurry back to Gaius as they spoke of different things, mostly it was Arthur talking as he explained Camelot, her people and his family and king and Merlin listened with full interest at the blondes words  

 _"You will meet the king soon Merlin"_ Arthur laughed at the look that crossed the Omega's face  _"Don't look like that he isn't a bad man"_ Merlin wasn't sure the king would like him but he gave a small nod to make Arthur happy and it seemed to work as the Alpha just carried on with what he was talking about before

Merlin was exhausted when he returned but didn't regret a moment of his day, he was sad when Arthur left him for the night but sleep soon find him 

 

*****

The two went out every day now; Sometimes for an hour and others for the whole day exploring the kingdom that Arthur had brought him too, no matter how many times he walked the great corridors of Camelot castle he still took in her beauty and smiled at the slight details that filled his eyes as they moved from corridor to corridor before making it outside

It varied where Arthur took him too, sometimes it was the gardens and other times he took him to meet his horse and knights. Merlin was happy with what ever they did he loved being around Arthur and he got on well with most of his knights too, he recognized the one from the night he was rescued  _'Percival'_ his brain supplied and he thanked the knight when he had a moment for helping Freya and getting her to safety and the knight gave him a warm smile in return 

 

When Freya got stronger she would join them on their small adventures around the castle and she like Merlin gaped at the finery that surrounded her, Arthur didn't mind repeating himself as he told her about the Castle like he had with Merlin a few days prier and she looked at him with awe and wonder as he told her stories 

Merlin liked the days Freya joined them but he was always happy when he and Arthur had days out alone too, Arthur seemed to enjoy those days more as well as he would smile more and Merlin loved his smile especially when it was aimed at him

 

Everything was changing for the Omega and he couldn't be happier with where he was right now, one day he would ask about Ealdor and his mother but for now he was happy with Camelot and all Arthur and Gaius gave him. 

_He was taking each day as it come_

 


	9. Time

Days passed to weeks and Merlin slowly healed physically; Freya too was better and with the help of Gaius and Arthur had gotten a job in the kitchens, she enjoyed having something to do in the days; it was hard work but she enjoyed it  _'Even if the cook was a little insane'_

Merlin on the other hand didn't have a job _'not that he didn't want one'_ but because Arthur wouldn't appoint him one even though like Freya he had asked for one repeatably and got the same reply from the blonde prince 

 _"No Merlin, you're not well enough yet_ _"_   This was Arthur's excuse every time and no matter how often Merlin replied quietly  _"Well Freya's well enough and she was worse than me"_ followed by an eyebrow raise that Gaius would applause but it didn't work and so he found himself either in the Princes or Physicians presence 

****

 _"Merlin"_ Gauis yelled from the other side of the room _'which really wasn't necessary'_ Merlin though weakened by his life in the stables at such a young age wasn't deaf or the room large enough to require raised voices, but Merlin replied _'in a quieter tone'_  as he carried on crushing the herbs gaius had appointed him when the young boy had moaned about being bored earlier 

 _"Pass me the hemlock"_ Gaius was pointing somewhere across the room without looking and luckily for Merlin he knew which plant he meant because it was in the opposite direction that Gaius was pointing

Merlin couldn't help the small laugh that escaped with out his permission which made the old man look around with his famous brow raised  _"Whats so funny_ _?_ " but Merlin just shuck his head and passed him the flower, Gaius gave him a funny look before turning back to what ever he was doing before 

 _"What are you using Hemlock for? isn't it a poison?"_ Merlin asked to Gaius' back which made the man turned back round with a weird expression  _"How did you know that?"_ Merlin gave a shy smile as he looked away

 _"Hmm... My mother she was a healer in my old village, she used to tell me about different plants when she was busy making potions and she'd tell me the good and bad ones so that i could help her collect them when she needed new stock'_ Merlin gave Gaius a sad smile when he looked at the man, this was the first time he'd spoken of his mother to anyone

 _"Where are you from?"_ Gaius took his glasses off placing them on the table behind him and gave Merlin his full attention, it was the first time the boy had given any history of his life since arriving and Gaius was intrigued

 _"Ealdor"_ Merlin looked back down twisting his hands together trying to keep his emotions in check as he spoke the name he hadn't said in ten years

 _"What was your mothers name?"_ Gaius knew of Ealdor and some of the people that lived there, he didn't want to pressure the boy into talking about his painful past but now he was talking he wanting to find out as much as he could and maybe talking about it would help the boy heal mentally 

 _"Hunith... Hunith Emry's"_ He looked at Gaius who had become like a father to him over the weeks  _"I've not seen her since i was taken"_ he wiped his eyes with his sleeve as a few stray tears escaped his eyes 

 _"I know her"_ Gauis sat in wonder and looked at the boy; how had he not seen the similarities before ' _Hunith was once a student of his way before she moved away with a young man to start a new life'_

 _"You knew my mother"_ Merlin was shocked  _"Do you know if she's okay?"_ he was exited maybe Gaius could tell him something but his excitement was short lived when the old man looked at him sadly and shuck his head

 _"No dear boy, i'm afraid I've not seen her for many years"_ Merlin just gave a sad nod before he turned away from the old man so he couldn't see his tears as they begun to fall freely 

 _"I was six when they took me"_ he muttered but he knew Gaius had heard him  _"They just came and took me and i didn't even get to say goodbye"_ His voice chocked up as he carried on talking  _"That was ten years ago"  his tears were running quickly down his cheek now_   _"I don't even know if my own mother is alive"_ he brought his hands up to his face and sobbed loudly

 _"Oh my boy"_ Gaius got up and limped over to the young boy. He'd known the boy was young when Arthur had carried him in all those weeks ago but sixteen was so very young, and to be taken at six was very sorrowful to think off

 

Merlin didn't speak much about his time in the stables but Gaius was an old man he knew the kind of things that happened in places like that, and to think of anybody living in such conditions made his heartbreak especially so young

He gave Merlin a well needed hug patting his back gently so the youth knew he wasn't alone any more and the boy clung onto him as if he could disappear if he let go, after a long while Gaius pulled back to look at him

 _"Now"_ he wiped the tears from the boys face with a old rag he had in his pocket _"how about some stew? hmm"_ a small smile appeared on Merlin's face and Gaius smiled back before moving away and readying a bowl of fresh rabbit stew  _"Hear eat up"_ Merlin took the bowl eagerly

*****

The next day Arthur came to see Merlin; he barged his way into the physicians room like he always did making the wooden door hit the stone wall with a loud thud

 _"Merlin"_ He shouted happily when he saw the boy in question sitting on the cot obviously in his own little world _"Come on lets go"_ he didn't give Merlin much time to think as he moved over to him in a quick motion before grabbing his arm and pulling the Omega off the bed 

 

Merlin before being interrupted had been quite happy sitting on the cot in silence in his own little day dream, gaius was out and he finally had some time to himself but then the wooden door crashed into the wall making him jump like a startled deer and in came the prince shouting his name at the top of his lunges 

 

 _"Arthur, where are we going"_ his voice came out a few decibels higher than normal but the Prince ignored it as he dragged him out the room

 _"Out"_ Was the only word Merlin got as the prince smiled his lovely smile at him when he turned to look at him

 _"Out where?"_ Merlin tried again but it didn't work he was just dragged along the corridors and out into the court yard

 

It was only when his eyes adjusted to the sun light that he noticed two horses standing there at the bottom of the steps

 _"Arthur?"_ he didn't know what saying the princes name would do but it seemed to do something because the Alpha looked at him with a beaming smile before looking back at the two mounts standing obediently just below them all ready tacked up and waiting to go

 _"We're going out for a while"_ Arthur stalked up to the horses and Merlin followed  _'Not like he had much choice'_

Merlin looked at the two horses when he was right next to them; he recognized the one from when Arthur took him to the Stables when he was recovering. 

Hengroen was a stunning horse who stood tall and had an arrogant stance about him  _'to match his masters Merlin thought to himself'_ The bay stallion seemed to look at him as if saying  _'what are you looking at boy'_   and Merlin knew why he and Arthur were so well matched together

But the second horse' an all black mare who stood just as tall and alert wasn't one Merlin recognized from his trips to the stables with Arthur 

 _"Who's this"_ He asked Arthur as he walked to her and gave her a quick pat, he had to admit she was a stunning horse that fit the royal life well, she stood like a royal horse should and just had that look about her

 _"This"_ Arthur walked over joining Merlin in patting the mare's solid neck _"Is Llamrei, your new mount"_ he said it so easily like giving a horse as a gift was normal _'Which to royals probably was'_   but to gift a horse especially when it was such a fine horse to a low Omega peasant couldn't be normal 

 _"what?"_ Merlin looked at Arthur as if he had some kind of mental affliction  _"you've got to be kidding?"_  he question the Alpha

 _"Do i look like i'm joking?"_ and no the way he was looking at Merlin was defiantly a serious look which wasn't a usual look for the prince when he was around Merlin

 _"I don't understand, she a fine horse"_ He looked at the mare who was now butting his shoulder  _"She's fit for royalty, why give her to me? i'm just a peasant Arthur and not worthy of such a gift"_

The look changed on Arthur's face as he listened to the Omega speak and it became hard and it made Merlin's Omega cower back a tiny bit  _"Don't ever say that"_ he took Merlin's shoulders with both hands  _"You are worthy of such a gift"_ he was looking directly into Merlin's eyes as he said it and it made the young Omega weak at the knee's _"Now"_ he patted Merlin's shoulder as if they had dust on them breaking the moment  _"lets go out for a ride shall we"_ he turned away from Merlin and quickly and elegantly swung onto Hengroen

Merlin was helped onto Llamrei by the stable hand and he clung to the saddle, he'd never ridden a horse independently before so he didn't know what to do, Llamrei seemed to sense his panic and stood calmly as he got his stirrups and reins sorted with the help of the stable hand even when hengroen was prancing all over the place; Arthur sitting his sharp moves with ease  

****

Once he had himself sorted he asked Llamrei to walk forward and she did obediently, the movement felt weird and foreign to Merlin but he gradually got used to the rocking motion and became more confident as they made their way out of the Citadel

Arthur was looking at him as they rode slowly through the gate passing the guards, Hengroen seemed to be calmer now he was moving and was walking side by side with Llamrei keeping pace with the gentle mare 

 _"You're an natural"_ Arthur said as they rode through the busy town, Llamrei not even looking or taking notice of the people as the rushed passed her making loud noises 

 

 _"feels weird_ _"_  he admitting to the Prince and it made Arthur laugh  _"You'll get used to it"_ and Merlin believed him 

 

 

They rode out of Camelot and it was the first time Merlin had seen outside the castle walls, it was hard trying to take everything in as well as keeping his balance but he was managing enough to enjoy himself. Camelot was beautiful and he knew now why Arthur was so proud of it, he would be too if this was his kingdom

 

The forest was quite as they rode through at a slow pace, they kept to the open track letting both horses relax. Merlin was finally getting used to his mares movements and he felt like he was sitting it better as time went on, they rode on till they came to a cross road; they turned left and carried on at the slow pace.

They didn't talk much but it was a comfortable silence, they were both just taking in the scenery around them  _'Or Merlin was'_ Arthur on the other hand was watching the Omega as he smiled and looked around him in wonder not even noticing that the Prince was watching him closely 

 

It must have taken them a few hours to ride a full circle though the forest but all to soon for Merlin they were riding back through the gates, the stable hands were there waiting for the horses and as soon as they stopped Arthur swung his leg over his horses back giving it a quick pat and then walked over to Merlin who was trying to figure out how to do the move Arthur just did  _'it looks easier than it is'_

 _"Here"_ Arthur had his hand stretched out at Merlin and Merlin knew he was offering him a hand which he all to quickly took because he really had no clue how to get off and as much as he enjoyed his ride he did want to get off now

Arthur took his hand telling him to swing his leg over the mare withers so he was sitting sideways facing Arthur, it took a while but Merlin managed it and then hands were on Merlin's waist and he was being pulled from the saddle, even though he felt as if he was falling he stayed relaxed knowing that somehow Arthur would keep him from harm

 

Once his feet touched the ground he smiled at Arthur who was still holding his waist, their faces were closer than normal and he could see all the different shades of blue in Arthur's eyes

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that in some kind of trance in the middle of the courtyard but it was broken when the voice of King Uther echoed across the court yard, Arthur jumped back from Merlin releasing his waist and Merlin felt the loss the moment his hands left him, his sides feeling colder some how

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didn't update yesterday, work was mayhem *Groans*


	10. Uther

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its rubbish and short, i feel so ill right now *cries*I hope you can forgive me for this chapter, i'll try harder tomorrow

Uther thundered down the Citadel steps heading towards Arthur and Merlin who stood still and silent as the king approached, Uther's cape was moving freely with each step the king took making his movements more solid and formal 

Uther wore a hard expression as he made his way over to the pair; his crown that was sitting above his brow seemed to shine brighter as the sun light hit the gold metal, it made the king look even more regal and dominate as he approached them and Merlin didn't like it

 

Merlin's Omega cried out as the other Alpha came closer  _'He didn't feel safe like Arthur, he felt wrong!?'_  Arthur must have sensed the Omega's worries because the prince took a step left and shielded the Omega from the Alpha Kings sights, it made Merlin's Omega relax as he was blocked off from view and Merlin couldn't help the small smile that formed on his face, Arthur always knew how to make him feel safe!

 

 _"Arthur"_ Uthers voice was loud and carried heavily through the court yard making people look over as they went about their business  _"Where have you been?"_ The king sounded annoyed and this alone made Merlin whimper and tense again _'it started to remind him of the masters and the stables and his Omega instincts were kicking in'_ He felt faint now but he didn't speak out for Arthur's help

 _"I told you over breakfast father that i was taking a friend for a ride"_ Arthur sounded bored as he explained where and what he'd been doing all morning  _'The word friend seemed to bite at Merlin and it wasn't a feeling he liked; he couldn't explain it, he didn't understand'_

 _"Well council is due in session in five minutes and i expect to see you there on time"_ Uthers voice was final as he spoke and Arthur just gave a sharp nod in return

 

Merlin listened to the heavy footsteps as they became more distant but Arthur turned around before he could listen as they disappeared deep into the castle

 _"Are you okay?"_ Arthur's hands were grasping his arms rubbing them up and down in a comforting motion, his voice sounded concerned and that's when Merlin noticed he was shaking

 _"I'm fine"_ Merlin's voice was low as he spoke and he could hear the words shake himself and it was obvious that Arthur heard it too because the look he was giving him was full of concern 

 _"No you're not"_ the Alpha said not believing the words even Merlin didn't believe,Merlin wanted to protest but he didn't have the energy too

" _Come on lets get you back to Gaius'"_ Arthur took his one arm in his hand in a light touch and guided him up the steps

 

They made their way back to the Physicians rooms in silence, Arthur never let go of Merlin's right arm as they walked, Merlin was secretly glad that the Alpha was holding on to him, he felt weaker and weaker with each step he took

 

 _"Arthur"_ his voice came out more of a question than anything as he felt his knee's buckle not a moment later, but he didn't hit the ground instead he was scooped up like some damsel _'he scoffed in his own head'_ and was carried in a fast pace towards Gaius'

 

 

 _"Gauis"_ Arthur kicked the door when he reached it and it swung open making the old man inside jump, he stood from his stool and looked at the prince as he entered

 _"Arthur?"_ he placed a hand on his chest over his heart and willed it to slow down as the prince approached him _"What happened?"_ he then spotted the limp but awake form of Merlin in Arthur's arms   

 _"I don't know Gaius, one minute we were...."_ he paused trying to word what had happened in that moment down in the court yard but he shuck his head as if ridding himself of the memories and moved on  _"my father was there in his usual pleasant state ordering answers he already knew and once he left and we made our way here he just collapsed"_ Arthur looked so confused as he explained and when Merlin's blurred eyes focused on Gaius he too had a look of concern and confusion plastered on his wrinkled face 

 _"What happened with your father Arthur?"_ Gaius turned quickly and picked his glasses up from one of the surfaces and placed them on his nose; as he did Arthur explained the kings annoyance at Arthur going out into the forest 

 _"Ahh_ " Gaius said as if it was obvious there and then to all 

 _"Ahh what does Ahh mean?"_ Arthur sounded annoyed as he stood looking at the Physician

 _"I think King Uther might have set Merlin's Omega instincts off into a panic when he was speaking to you"_ He motioned to the cot and Arthur then seemed to realize he was still holding the Omega in question, he walked slowly and placed Merlin on the cot and Merlin let a small disappointed whine out as he was placed down onto the bed and Arthur's arms left his body

 _"I don't understand?"_ Arthur did look confused too as if his brain couldn't quit get the information Gaius was giving _"How did my father make Merlin collapse?"_

 _"He's an Alpha sir"_ Gaius spoke slowly as he explained that all Alpha's gave off different vibes, some good and some bad; he explained how these vibes made Omega's feel _'safe, unsafe, fear, lust and so on'_ and being that Merlin had had a tough time with Alpha's in his past the bad vibes from Uther had made his Omega scared and this had caused his already petrified state to take hold again causing him to collapse from the shear exhaustion his body was feeling

Arthur looked more and more annoyed as Gaius went on and for a moment Merlin thought it was aimed at him but it soon became clear that Arthur was annoyed that Uthers outburst in the court yard had caused Merlin to become scared again

 _"Calm yourself Arthur or you will worry the Omega"_ Gaius voice was gentle and this seemed to snap Arthur from his thoughts and he looked at Merlin giving him one of his usual bright smiles... Merlin's Omega state signed at the smile and his body relaxed into the mattress 

 

 _"Will you watch him Gaius? i'm needed in council"_ He looked bored as he mentioned council and Merlin giggled in his head at the silly look the Alpha was wearing, gaius promised that Merlin was safe and reluctantly Arthur left the tired Omega and Physician behind and headed to the council chambers 

 

Merlin fell asleep as soon as Arthur left, his body felt weak and tired and he gave in trying to even fight it and stay awake. Gaius just shushed him when he started muttered and a cold wet cloth was placed on his brow, he gave up the no-existing fight and let sleep claim him, today had been one wild ride and his poor body and mind were paying the price now.  _But Merlin_ didn't regret a thing from this morning with Arthur, he just wished it had needed better than it had 

 


	11. just time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short i'm in and out of hospital due to ill health and this was written from my tablet on the ward so its short and probably has a heap of mistakes.
> 
> more soon when i'm finally home and better!! Have a good day and thanks for reading

The next day found Merlin in bed yet again because his body had yet _again_ let him down so on strict orders from Gaius and Arthur he was to stay in bed and do nothing but rest, and at first he had lay there and done nothing; then he read some more things from the learning book Gaius had gifted him some weeks ago and he'd yet again learnt to read and write new things and that exited him. Then he sat there alone and bored and his mind wondered far away 

He went from his childhood in Ealdor with Will and his mother _'All the good times they'd shared together over six summers'_ to how those times had been cruelly snatched away from him so early in life, to his time in the stables _'which brought back such wonderful memories *Scoffs*'_ to now here in Camelot with Arthur.. _'his Arthur his brain kept saying to itself even if his heart and body didn't fully understand yet'_

 

Gaius was out on his rounds checking on the people of Camelot and would be gone most of the day, Arthur was in some council meeting or Princely duty somewhere else in the castle; so it left Merlin alone and grumpy for the whole day

 

Gaius didn't come back till late afternoon, the sun was hanging low in the sky casting a bright sharp orange glow to the sky and land, when the old physician arrived back to his rooms he looked exhausted and Merlin felt for him, he really wished he was well enough to help in some way but if his body couldn't cope with Uther's Alpha vibes then how would he cope being down in the town with a street full of Alpha's 

 

 _"How are you feeling my boy_ _'_ Even thought the old looked and sounded exhausted he still had a happy and full of life smile on his face that made Merlin's spirits pick up _'if only slightly'_

 _"Been better"_ Merlin was going to lie but he knew Gaius would read straight threw him so what was the point  _"manly bored and lonely all day"_ he gave his best smile but he knew the old man saw passed it

 _"Sorry I was gone so long, once you tend to one person a whole heap of people come flocking to you for help'_ Gaius sat down with a loud groan at his work bench his body matching his audible moan as it popped and cracked in places as it settled into place, Gaius seemed to ignore his bodies loud complaints as he sat and continued to speak about his day in more detail; Merlin took in every word the Physician had to say, finding it interesting as he spoke of different cases and illness and how he'd treated them, everything was fascinating to the young Omega

 

It soon fell dark outside and Gaius had long finished talking about the towns people and their problems and was readying some stew up on the fire in silence, Merlin was still reclined in bed listening to the crackling of the fire as he watched the old man work on the food

All to soon the food was gone and the dishes had been washed and set aside ready for tomorrow, Gaius was working on some herbs and Merlin sat reading over the words he'd learnt today, he couldn't fully concentrate though because his mind kept wondering to Arthur, he'd not seen the prince all day and he was starting to wonder if he would today because it was getting late and soon it would be time to sleep.

 

It was when Gaius was readying for bed that a small knock came to the door, Gaius turned to look at the door in question before bidding the person entry, as soon as the words had been spoken the door creaked open and in came a very warn out looking Arthur

 

 _"Arthur"_ Merlin sat up when he saw the prince, he repeated his name again but this time his voice was filled with concern at how warn out the prince looked, in all the months of being here he'd never seen Arthur look this tired, But Arthur just smiled and made his way over to Merlin

 _"M'fine Merl's"_ he tried to give his best smile but it failed on Merlin  _'Merlin wasn't sure either if he should be concerned by Arthur's reply or if to shudder at the new nickname Arthur had just called him'_ He opted for both 

 _"Come sit down"_ Merlin moved over a bit and patted the spare space on the cot and Arthur obliged eagerly, he sat down heavily making the wooden frame moan with the added weight, the stiff mattress too seemed to dip slightly making Merlin lean to his left and into Arthur's body

 _"What happened today"_ Merlin reached out and patted Arthur's knee and Arthur smiled at him again and this time it was more warm and welcoming which made Merlin relax more 

 _"Just princely duties, no need to worry"_ He grabbed Merlin's hand before Merlin could pull away and gave it a gentle squeeze, _it sent shock waves through Merlin's body_ ; it took everything in him not to moan aloud when Arthur's hand left his

 

 _"You look dreadful"_ He frowned at Arthur and as he did he pulled the blanket over them both covering their bottom halves fully with the old woolen blanket, Arthur didn't seem to mind as he lay further back letting his body relax into the bumpy old cot

 _"You know how to make a man feel special Merlin"_ his smile seemed to light up the room when he looked at Merlin and Merlin felt himself blush under such a look

 _"You know what I mean, clot pole"_ He went to laugh but his mind caught up with what he'd just said, but by the way Arthur threw his head back and laughed loudly well he mustn't be in that much trouble for calling a Prince and Alpha a clot pole, he relaxed and joined Arthur in laughing; he was even sure he'd heard Gaius let a small laugh off the other side of the room where the old man was trying to sleep but he was to busy watching Arthur laugh to really notice

 

 _"Prey tell Merlin, what is a clot pole?"_ Arthur was still laughing as he asked and it made Merlin's heart skip a few beats

 _"You Sire"_ he smiled at the prince who burst into another fit of laughter 

 _"Never change Merlin"_ Arthur whispered when his laughter died down, Merlin beamed at him before promising the prince that he would never change for anyone

 

They both relaxed and lay back side by side on the small cot, Merlin wondered how they both fit on such a narrow bed but from the heat coming from Arthur's body they must be close to one another, he didn't try to look because he was unsure about how his body would take being so close to the prince, instead he stared at the roof above him and listened to the prince breathing steadily besides him.

 

****

 

He wasn't sure when he'd fallen asleep but the next time he woke up it was light outside and Gaius was hovering above him shaking his shoulder lightly, once his eyes opened Gaius backed away. He gave Gaius a small tired smile as the old man moved over to where breakfast would be cooking, he turned to his side but a large frame stopped him from moving; he sat up quickly and looked at the person in his bed

 _"Arthur"_ his voice was hoarse from sleep but the prince was looking at him the same way he must be looking at the prince, with shock and wonder to how they found themselves in this situation 

Arthur sat up quickly; blinking the sleep from his eyes he tried to focus on where he was, and all to soon he jumped up from the bed and hurried to the door

 _"Sorry, sorry"_ he repeated as he made his way to the door  _"I better go before George tells father i'm missing"_ before Merlin could reply the prince was gone and Merlin was left sitting on the bed wondering how he could have fallen asleep with Arthur there

Gaius was giving him a funny look when Merlin looked over to the old man, but he ignored the look as he got up and quickly stretched away the strains of sleep , he made his way over to Gaius and Gaius handed him a bowl of porridge and a glass of water before turning away to take his own breakfast to his work bench, Merlin couldn't hear the words the old man spoke under his breath as he moved away from the Omega, Merlin wasn't sure he wanted to hear them either! 

 

 

 


	12. Summer

The boys didn't speak of that night again and Gaius would just shake his head if in any way one brought it up accidentally because they would both blush and stutter and then jump into another conversation ignoring the blushes and shy looks they both wore

The weather changed and the months moved on bringing in summer; it was hot outside _'making life in ways easier and harder for everyone'_ the sun made the white stones of the castle glow like crystals _'Merlin couldn't get enough of the glistening stones when he was outside and would watch them glisten as he moved through the court yard'_

Arthur took him out a lot more as well now that the weather was warmer and the days brighter for longer and Merlin enjoyed every second, he'd gotten more comfortable in the saddle too; Llamrei was the perfect mare when ever he was on her back. Arthur had spent time when they were alone in the forest without an audience teaching him how to trot _'which killed Merlin's bottom the first few times'_ and then canter which Merlin had to say was his favorite gait on his mare because she would just fly over the ground as she moved in a smooth quick pace, the often left Arthur and Hengroen behind in the dust, Merlin would smile the entire time he was out on her back and Arthur loved the look the Omega wore so freely 

 

It was August so the skies were bright, blue and clear from clouds, the sun bore down on their backs making them sweat under her heat and the earth was aglow of colour

Merlin decided that this was his favorite time of year because everything was so full of life and bright, in the ten years he'd been forced to spend at the stables he'd never been out of the huge grey walls so he'd forgotten over time what the trees looked like in full bloom and how the birds sang because even on days like this back in the stables it was cold, grey and dull without any beauty or freedom; But now he was free so he took in every green, blue or colour his eyes could pick up and clung onto them like a child would a toy

 

****

It wasn't late in the morning when Arthur came to Gaius' with his usual cheerful smile, Merlin was sat on the cot reading through a new book but looked away at the sound of Arthur's name

 _"Arthur"_ he smiled his full teeth smile when he saw the Alpha and got a matching one from Arthur

 _"Merlin, are you free?"_ he seemed nervous when he spoke and Merlin didn't understand but he replied with a simple yes and got up from the cot as soon as Arthur gave the motion for him to do so, he lay him book down on the blanket ready for later and walked over to the waiting Alpha

 _"Are you okay?"_ he asked when he made his way over and was stood in front of the blonde; he just got a curt nod and then Arthur turned on his heels and walked out the room, he stopped when he was out the door giving the whole  _"Follow you idiot"_ look, so Merlin did! 

 

Merlin didn't ask questions as they walked in unusual silence towards the court yard, when they got there the horses were waiting and Merlin was exited to see Llamrei again but didn't hurry to her as they walked to the steps he didn't want to startle Arthur because he looked like he was about to bolt in any moment for some strange reason

The stable hands helped them mount and soon they were off trotting out the gates, Arthur seemed to relax a little when they got away from the castle and nearer the forest, they rode their usual track gently moving into a quick canter, Merlin enjoyed having the summer breeze through his hair as they moved forward into the thick forest

 

Arthur was the one to slow the pace around half an hour later and Merlin was kind of glad for the break, they eased the horses to a walk and headed towards the stream that run through the forest

The dismounted and took the horses to the water before tying them up near some long grass, Arthur helped Merlin in securing his mare before he took the Omega's arm in a light grip _"I have something to show you"_ he gave Merlin a small smile before letting go and walking along the river  _'only a few strides'_ because soon enough he was stopping again and swung around startling Merlin with his quick movement

 _"here"_ Arthur walked forward so he was toe to toe and covered Merlin's eyes and then quietly moved behind him  _"trust me?"_ Merlin wasn't sure if it was a question or not but he did trust Arthur so it was easy enough to just let the Alpha guide him a few steps forward

 _"I'm going to remove my hands now"_ it was said right next to his ear  _'When had Arthur gotten that close?'_ his breathe teased his skin making the hairs stand up in that place, Merlin just about controlled the shudder that nearly erupted upon his whole body, and just like Arthur had said he moved his hands; Merlin blinked a few times adjusting to the sun light again and looked ahead, as soon as he did he noticed a small picnic spread out besides the stream

 _"Like it?"_ Again it was said into his ear and this time the shudder came and by the small laugh that left Arthur's mouth he'd felt it _"yes" Merlin's_  voice was small but yes he did like what he saw in front of him  _"Is this for me?"_ he turned his head so he could see Arthur and their faces were so close to one another, it made Arthur a little blurred but he could see his smile clearly 

 _"Who else"_ Arthur whispered his breathe ghosting over Merlin's already hot skin  _"Come on"_ Arthur took Merlin's hand in a tight but not painful grip and walked around him and then lead him over to the blankets and pillows that were spread out on the ground

 

Arthur had thought of everything; there must have been every meat, cheese and bread available in this world sitting in front of them, Arthur purred some watered down wine and passed it to Merlin who gladly took it from the Alpha

They sat mostly in silence as they ate their way through the different foods and drank their wine, but the smiles never left their faces as they did

 _"When did you get time to do this?"_ Merlin spoke with his mouthful forgetting his manners but Arthur just laughed  _"It took a few days planning and a bit of help from George but it was simple enough"_ Arthur bit into his bread but didn't take his eyes of Merlin who didn't look away either but unlike Arthur blushes at the other man's attention 

 

After they finished what they wanted they lay back and relaxed in the sun that was beating down through the trees, the stream set a soothing sound besides them and it was easy to relax, Arthur settled back first making himself comfortable on the pillows and Merlin soon joined him, full from his meal, they lay shoulder to shoulder watching the rays of sun as it shone through the thick green leaves above their heads

Merlin soon found himself moving closer to Arthur; moving onto his side he lay his head on the Alpha's shoulder, he waited for a complaint to come from the prince but when none came he wrapped himself further around Arthur and made himself comfortable, They lay like for a while not saying a word or moving, they just lay in the peace that the forest provided 

 

 

It was Arthur who broke the silence when he shifted slightly making the younger man huff in annoyance when his pillow moved  _Sorry"_ Arthur laughed into Merlin's hair making the Omega freeze

 _"Arthur?"_ Merlin wasn't sure what he was asking but saying Arthur's name made sense for some reason

 _"Can i kiss you?"_ it was a whisper but Merlin heard it loud and clear, he looked up from his position on Arthur's shoulder but he couldn't see Arthur clearly 

 _"Yes"_ his whispered back was just as quietly as Arthur's had been when he asked the question but he knew the prince had heard him

Arthur moved again dislodging Merlin from his now favorite cushion, they both sat up side by side and for a moment just looked at each other but then Arthur moved in a quick and fluent movement and before Merlin could think or do anything the princes lips were on his

 

It was like the world around them stopped, like time itself had stopped; all Merlin's senses shut down and his thoughts left him because Arthur's lips were the only thing right now that made sense to him. The kiss itself wasn't demanding or hard, it was just a gentle touch of skin on skin but it made Merlin's world crumble away to nothing

 

Arthur hummed against Merlin's lips when their mouths made contact; he didn't move them much just held them against the Omega's as if breathing him in, it seemed to set the fire works that had taken home in his heart off, no one he'd kissed before had felt this right

Arthur brought his hands up from the blanket moving it gently and slowly up Merlin's sides then up to his shoulder; his fingers grazed the skin on Merlin's neck making the younger man shudder before his hand cupped Merlin's cheek holding him in place  _'not that Merlin was going any where!'_

 

 

They both sat like that for as long as they could before their bodies demanded air, reluctantly Arthur pulled back which got a small whine from the Omega making the Alpha smile to himself

When Arthur was far enough away from Merlin's face he could see that the Omega had his eyes closed still, his lips were parted slightly and he was breathing heavily. The look made Arthur ache in ways he didn't think possible so he did the only thing he could think off, he cupped Merlin's cheek again and pulled the Omega back to his lips but this time a little harder and demanding but Merlin let him, his body was relaxed so Arthur took control and took everything he wanted from the kiss

 

 

 

 


	13. Love

Arthur kissed Merlin over and over only stopping to breathe when breath was nessicary; Neither of the boys were tiring of the feeling of kissing one another, Merlin would gasped when ever Arthur changed the position forcing his lips harder onto his, Arthur hummed above Merlin when the Omega just yielded to him letting him have full control of the situation

Arthur gently pushed Merlin's shoulders making the younger boy fall back on to the blankets and pillows below amd Merlin went willingly, Arthur lay on top of him their legs entwined and Arthur's elbows by Merlin's shoulders as he blocked and caged the willing boy in beneath him

Arthur's finger tips were digging into Merlin's cheek making the skin dent in slightly from his grip but it didn't put the Omega off at all instead Merlin brought his hands up slowly from the blanket and buried them in Arthur's blonde hair making the Alpha growl slightly from the movement and feeling of his Omega's fingers curled in his hair, the sound alone made Merlin gasp aloud and Arthur took the opportunity to take it a step further and dove into the Omega's warm mouth making his gasp again for another reason when their tongues touched for the first time

Either one wanted this feeling or moment to end, they kept on kissing and petting till the sun began to set and they were forced to part so they could ride back to Camelot with the light 

 

 _"Come on"_ Arthur lent down rubbing his cheek against Merlin's, his mouth right against the lobe of Merlin's ear  _"We need to get back before dark"_ Merlin shuddered and reluctantly nodded his answer, he wasn't sure if he had words left to speak after Arthur's tongue had invaded his mouth, he wasn't sure if he would ever form words normally again

Arthur moved off him and when he was on his own two feet he held his hand out and pulled the Omega up, they left the picnic where it was; Arthur knew George would be appearing soon or tomorrow to collect the items but Arthur really didn't care about them right now any way, he had his Omega by his side he didn't care about anything else 

 

 

Making their way to the horses and Arthur couldn't help but let a small laugh out when he saw the smile on the Omega's lips, he was surprised the boys skin didn't tear from how wide it was spread across his angelic face, He took Merlin's hand and they walked slowly with linked fingers

After helping Merlin onto his Mare he to swung up onto his horses back and they made their way home  _in a slower pace,_ They made it back before the sun set and left the horses with the stable hands 

Arthur took Merlin's hands again linking their fingers tightly together and walked up the steps into the castle, he walked him all the way back to Gaius' chambers stopping him at the door, they ignored the looks of anyone passing to far into their happiness to care about anyone else' existence 

He kissed Merlin on the lips again ' _not for as long or as passionately at in the forest but a kiss all the same_ ' Merlin smiled into the kiss and even kept his smile there when Arthur pulled away

 _"Goodnight Merlin"_ Arthur's forehead was resting on Merlin's as he spoke and he felt Merlin's breath on his skin when he said goodnight back, he watched as Merlin walked into the room _'the door shutting with a gentle click'_ and then made his way back to his chambers, he knew George would be waiting and he didn't need him reporting to his father that he hadn't turned up 

***

_Today had gone better than planned for Arthur and he couldn't stop his smile from forming as he walked through the corridors on the way back to his chambers, just thinking about Merlin made his blood rush stronger and his heart beat faster; he really couldn't wait for tomorrow to come so he could kiss those amazing lips again and see the face and boy who'd changed his world forever_

***

_Merlin didn't want to go back into gaius rooms but he forced his legs to move away from Arthur, the door clicked softly behind him and he made his way to his cot; he fell down onto it making the book he'd been reading earlier fall to the floor with a loud thump but he took no notice of it at all, he grabbed his pillow and hugged it to his chest. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, he couldn't wait to spend another day kissing Arthur_

_***_

_Merlin was so busy in his own little dream world that he missed the look Gaius was sending him, the old man shuck his head and carried on doing what he was doing, smiling now as he did it; He was glad the Omega was finally finding happiness, he just hoped now that Uther would see reason and let the two boys be, the king was a harsh but fair man that loved his son dearly, Gaius just hoped his love for his son allowed him to see the love between Arthur and Merlin._

_***_

_Uther sat in his rooms listening as his servant talked about what he'd seen on his way to serve him, the boy spoke of Arthur and the new Omega, Uther wasn't sure what to feel in this moment he would need to sleep on it and have a talk with Arthur in the morning, he need to know his intentions with this Omega, he also needed to know where this Omega had come from; they couldn't be having bastards running around because Arthur lost himself in a patch of lust, not with so many Omega royals out there waiting and begging for the princes hand in marriage_

 

 


	14. Gaius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! not sure how Uther will act yet *hides from audience* sorry i don't know which side of Uther i should write

Waking with the sun as usual Arthur groaned as he sat up from his warm cozy pillows; He sat in bed the cool draft that lingered in his chambers hit his naked chest as soon as the covers fell away making himself shudder: George appeared from some where with a tray full of his favorite breakfast foods 'where he came from Arthur had no clue' but he happily took the tray from his servant and started to pick at his food

 _"Morning Sir"_ George had his usual smile in place _'that shouldn't be possible at this ungodly hour'_

 _"George"_ Arthur's voice was hoarse from sleep but his servant was used to it, he passed Arthur what he needed as the prince picked at his breakfast, Arthur was happy when a goblet of water reached his hands; he drank the whole goblet in three large gulps and felt the ice cold liquid sooth his throat 

 

 

Once breakfast was finished Arthur climbed from the bed with a moan _'why couldn't he just have one lay in?'_ he let out a small hiss when his bare feet made contact with the freezing stones below, he hurried to change with George's help and signed happily once his boots were on defending his feet from the harsh cold floor below 

 

 _"What's happening today George"_ Arthur was standing facing the mirror making sure he looked appropriate for the day ahead, he combed through his usual messy bed head and washed the remaining sleep from his face with the warm water in front of him, before George could tell him his activities for the day though a knock came to the doors and Arthur bid them entry without moving from behind the changing screen to see who had entered, It was only due to George that he knew it was his most trusted Knight Sir Leon there waiting for him. 

 

Sir Leon was looking wide awake and ready for the day when he gave Arthur his usual pleasant smile when the prince came from behind the screen

 _"M'Lord"_ he bowed _"King Uther would like a word over breakfast"_ he motioned to the doors as he spoke not really wanting to stand around any longer, he like Arthur knew the king had very little patients 

 _"What about?"_ Arthur questioned the knight as he took a slow step forward but he knew that Sir Leon would know nothing and that he was just told to deliver the message to the Prince, when he got the reply he expected he hummed and moved towards the doors in a quicker pace

Sir Leon followed him to the Kings bed chambers; they spoke of training and the new knights coming in the next few days on the way there and it helped Arthur from letting his mind wander about what his father wanted 

When they reached the kings bed chambers Arthur knocked loudly three times, his fathers voice was muffled by the wooden door but Arthur reached for the handle without hearing the clear enter. Sir Leon gave him an encouraging smile before leaving him to his father

 

Arthur's father was sat at his large dining table _'not really needed for one man'_ the table was layered with different breakfast foods  

 _"Ahh Arthur"_ Uther stood as his son entered and gestured to one of the free chairs  _"Sit"_ he smiled at his son so Arthur took the one nearest his father 

 _"If everything okay Father?"_ Arthur wasn't sure why he was here, he wasn't regularly called to join his father for breakfast so he had no idea what this meeting was about

 _"Everything is fine Arthur"_ Uther pulled some meat from the platter as he spoke _"I just to talk to you about that new Omega"_ hearing this Arthur's heart started to beat faster  _'he was glad his father couldn't hear it as it pounded against his rib cage'_

 _"New Omega Sir?"_ Arthur picked at the fruit platter that sat infront of him so he had something to do with his hands and so he didn't have to look at the king directly 

 _"Yes, whats his name? Malvin, marvin?"_ Uther kept listing of incorrect names clicking his fingers as he said each name as if it helped him remember 

 _"Merlin"_ Arthur supplied the correct name in a near whispered, still looking at the fruit and not his father

 _"Ahh Yes Merlin"_ He smiled as he said the name _"Do you know him well?"_ he was staring right at Arthur as he spoke and Arthur knew he must be blushing at the mere mention of his Omega's name and that the king knew more than Arthur would have liked him to know right now

 _"Yes Sire"_ he was still looking at the fruit platter and not his father _"He's a nice lad, kind, funny..."_ Arthur picked a grape from the plate and popped it in his mouth  _as if to stop himself from talking_

 _"Hmmm"_ Uther hadn't taken his eyes of his son _"Well that's good"_ he smiled at Arthur when his son finally looked at him _"I want to meet him"_   the King raised his hand to halt the words about to leave his sons mouth _"Tonight for dinner, in the hall as usual"_ Uther got up then _"You know the time"_ and with that he walked off leaving a gaping Arthur at the table, Arthur got up and left it was a clear dismissal from his father and he didn't want to hang around either 

He stood outside his fathers chambers for a long while after the door had clicked closed behind him just staring into the empty space in front of him

 _"Shit"_ he muttered under his breath _"Shit, shit, shit"_ he started to run as he muttered _'louder each time'_ he ran to Gaius rooms trying in his head to prepare to tell poor Merlin, how was the Omega going to take meeting his father... the King of Camelot 

 

****

Merlin was up before the sun, the smile seemed to be stuck on his face as he got up and dressed, Gaius was still asleep so he moved around quietly so he didn't disturb the old man; He found a bit of bread and cheese from yesterday and ate it quickly before he went back to his cot to read some more from the new book

It was still quite dark outside so he lit a single candle and sat under its flickering light and scanned the pages, he read more chapters from his book letting the time pass him by in silence 

 

He didn't hear Gaius get up he was so enticed by the book but the old man's shadow hovering above him made Merlin look up, Gaius smiled at him before asking if he'd had breakfast, even though he'd said yes he still got a bowl of porridge and a weird tasting tea; He didn't complain though and ate his food whilst he read some more 

 

After he finished the chapter he put the book back near the bed ready for tonight and went to help Gaius who was working over a large pot, what ever he was making was making a loud bubbling noise and every now and then Merlin saw a pinkish red goo spit out the pot and land on the desk, Gaius didn't seemed to care as he read from the book by his hands and added more ingredients to the protesting potion 

 _"What are you making?"_ Merlin made a face at the goo when he looked over the pot, it looked like something a witch would brew before killing all the local children

 _"Its a new remedy I've found"_ the potion bubbled away and spat even more goo out and Gaius muttered to himself, Merlin stepped back into a safer zone and watched as Gaius added this and that still muttering about _death_ and _unicorns_ and _daffodils_ or something along that line? Merlin wasn't sure he was hearing correctly any more

 

he didn't get to ask any more questions because Arthur came stumbling unprince like into the room making both of them jump, the prince looked flustered and red when he looked up at the tow other people in the room, even Gaius had stopped messing about with his new potion and was looking concerned at the prince who was still stood in the door way panting loudly

 _"Arthur? are you okay?"_ Gaius sounded concerned but Arthur didn't answer him or look away from Merlin, he shuck his head though as a clear no and breathed heavily where he stood

  
 _"father.... Merlin... tonight"_ he gasped out confusing the Physician and Merlin even more

 _"your not making any sense Arthur"_ Gaius stepped away from the bench and towards the young prince _"Talk slower and get your breathe back"_

 _"Father....."_ Arthur paused and took a large gulp of air _"FatherwantstomeetMerlin"_ he said it so fast that he stumbled over some of the words making it a mumbled mess again and Gaius signed loudly

 _"Slower Arthur"_ Gaius raised his famous brow making the prince wince 

 _"Father wants to meet Merlin"_ he looked over at Merlin who was stood wide eyed looking from Arthur to Gaius 

 _"When?"_ Gaius always the sensible one asked and sounded so casual doing so as if the King hadn't asked to meet a very poor common Omega

 _"Tonight"_ Arthur squeaked out sounding terrified and unlike himself

 _"WHAT"_ Merlin spoke for the first time, his voice high pitched and loud making both Gaius and Arthur winch at the tone _"I can't"_ he was now starting to hyperventilate like Arthur had been doing when he first arrived 

 _"Calm down both of you"_ Gaius' voice was raised higher than usual _"Calm"_ he repeated and both boys took steady breathes _"now Arthur come sit down and tell me everything your father said"_ he patted a spare stool and Arthur walked over to it and sat with a large sign and wrung his hands together; once he was seated and Gaius and Merlin had joined him on other stools he spoke about breakfast and how Uther had asked to meet Merlin tonight over dinner, Merlin hadn't spoken again he was to terrified and frozen about the possibility of meeting the king to do anything, he was lucky to have Gaius there to sort things out for him

 

 _"Okay"_ Gaius raised his hands to get both the boys attention _"Hears what we're going to do"_

 

 


	15. Do what's right

Dinner with King Uther was so far going well _'if shaking and stuttering replies is called going well'_   the King had smiled and asked as few questions as he could when Arthur and he had turned up 5 minutes early.

Arthur was sitting now talking to his father and Merlin had blocked the conversation out because they were talking about treaties and other boring things that Merlin didn't understand, so he focused on his plate in front of him

His nerves were still on alert and his body was still shaking slightly _'he'd shuck like a dying rabbit in winter the whole way from Gaius' to the hall'_  but they had settled as time passed 

 

His name being mentioned snapped him back to the present and he looked first at Arthur then at Uther who seemed to be asking him something, the king sat patiently _'which was odd for Uther_ ' for his reply, a reply to a question he hadn't heard 

 _"Pardon m'lord"_ he looked sheepishly at Uther and to his surprise the King just repeated himself like it was normal to mishear a king

 _"I asked where you're from?"_ The kings chin was resting on his linked knuckles; his elbows holding the position as they leaned on the hard oak table

 _"Oh... Ealdor M'lord"_ he was surprised by the question, Arthur hadn't asked about his life before the stables so he saw the Prince sit up straighter listening to what he was about to say _"its a small village, i think east of here? but i can't be sure M'lord"_ he gave a shy smile to the king and got a short nod in reply, no other questions followed 

They sat there for a moment in silence and Merlin picked at the lone tomato that was left on his plate, Arthur cleared his throat and stood _"We better be off father"_ his chair scraped against the ground as wood rubbed on stone but neither the Prince or King took notice of the sound

 _"M'lord"_ Merlin stood up too and gave a short bow to the king before he almost jogged around the table to join Arthur's side, the two men walked out side by side and let a relieved sign out as the doors closed with a loud bang behind them

***

When they got back to Gaius' the old man wasn't there but it didn't bother either of them, Merlin collapsed on his cot as soon as he made his way over, he let a heavy breathe out _"I thought my nerves were going to give in and i snap in two"_ he moaned _"Never want to do that again"_  he gave a pitiful look at Arthur 

Arthur laughed as he sat on the bumpy old mattress _"We will have to do it again"_ he put a hand on Merlin's knee giving it a gentle squeeze, they like that for a few moments just enjoying the silent company

Arthur broke the easy silence making Merlin look up at him "I _must go, i have some things to do before morning"_  Arthur got up with a groan, he lent down and kissed Merlin on the lips making the Omega hum in approval, they both smiled into the kiss and stayed like it for a few minutes just enjoying the feel of lips on lips, Arthur was the one to pulled away making them both pout _"Sorry, i really do have things to do"_

 _"Do you have to go? Gaius is out we have the place to ourselves"_ he gave Arthur a cheeky smile and Arthur huffed out a laugh _"Afraid so Merl's"_ he bent down again and gave him a final kiss before he moved away from the bed _'The nickname still made Merlin shudder'_

 _"See you tomorrow"_ he gave one last smile and left Merlin alone in the familiar room

 _"Night"_ Merlin whispered more to himself and the room than Arthur, he lay heavily back into the pillows before picking up his book, even as he read his fingers came up to his lips _'he would never get used to kissing Arthur'_

***

Arthur walked back to his rooms in a quick and steady pace, something was wrong; he didn't know what was wrong but he knew something was off, Uther was never that nice and he seemed far to interested in things that people on a first meeting shouldn't be interested in

He made it back to his rooms in record time, George jumped as he walked in making the door band against the wall

 _"M'lord'_ he bowed and scurried over to Arthur helping him change into more comfortable clothes, Arthur lifted his arms and stepped out and in to his trousers, his brain was to busy thinking about his Fathers questions to take notice of changing 

 _"Are you okay M'lord?"_ George seemed concerned but Arthur just told him everything was fine and dismissed his servant who left after giving him a funny look 

He went to bed but his brain wouldn't stop thinking, he lay there for hours trying to figure out what his father was up too, but no answers would come to him in the dead of night

Arthur fell into an uneasy sleep and woke not long after with the sun, he felt exhausted but he had duties to do and George wouldn't let him sleep in, he was out of bed and sitting at the table when George came in

***

 _*after Merlin and Arthur leave the hall_ *

 _"Sir Peninor"_ Uther called his most trusted knight over, the knight walked over before bowing to his king

 _"M'lord"_ he stood straight again _"Is everything well?"_ The night stood rigid in his Armour waiting for his king to explain his reason to being called over

 _"I need you to do something for me"_ he looked from the knight to the heavy doors the two boys had just walked out off _"Something of great secrecy"_ he smirked to himself and beckoned the Knight to lean in as he spoke in hushed whispers 

 _"Yes M'lord_ " Sir Peninor was used to Uthers unusual requests and listened as the King spoke, nothing really shocked the Knight any more _'20 years of service made you used to all subjects_ ' but this was weird and in a way shocking even for King Uther but the knight just agreed and nodded as things were explained 

 _"Arthur must not find out, Understand"_ Uther spoke in a fierce and hard voice now; a voice Sir Peninor had heard many times

 _"Of course my lord, you have my word that Prince Arthur will not hear of any of this"_ He backed away from the king and made his exit when the king finally dismissed him

 

King Uther smirked to himself as he watched his knight walk off and out the hall, some things would be changing in Camelot he said to himself.. changes that would be coming very soon to himself and the kingdom 

 


	16. this can't be happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin/Uther - warnings applied   
> (one swear word)  
> I'm sorry!!

Two weeks passed and Merlin had started to relax again after his weird dinner with the king and prince, no word had come from King Uther for Arthur and himself to join Uther for another dinner

Arthur seemed to be in a funny mood though after the meal and the days that followed, snapping and sometimes even ignoring Merlin when the Omega saw him around the castle, Merlin tried not to take it to heart he knew the prince was a busy man with a lot of responsibilities so he would usual walk off and try to find some sort of distraction that would help ease the funny tight feeling it left in his chest

Arthur and Merlin had less and less time together too; It was annoying the young Omega, he didn't know where he stood with the Alpha, Gaius had reassured him that Arthur was just a busy man at the moment but Merlin knew there was something else going on

 

It was getting dark one evening when a knight knocked on gaius door and asked for Merlin, Merlin looked up from the bench when he heard his name; the Beta guard saw him and made a motion with his hand, Merlin got up and walked over to the door ignoring the questions Gaius was asking the guard 

Gaius seemed to ask question after question but the guard's only words were that Merlin was needed, He didn't give any more information than that and it made Merlin and Gaius uneasy 

 _"its okay Gaius i'll go"_ Merlin gave the old man a small smile and walked out the room, he followed the gaurd that started walking away, he looked over his shoulder and gave Gaius _'who was looking concerned'_ another small smile before he faced forward and followed the man in front of him

 

Merlin was confused when they walked passed Arthur, Arthur looked back and from the Guard to Merlin before asking what business the guard had with the Omega, the Guard looked uneasy as he spoke to Arthur

 _"The king demands his presence m'lord"_ the guard looked down away from the princes glare and Merlin's heart dropped from his chest _'what did the king want with him?'_

 _"What does my father want with Merlin?"_ Arthur's voice was demanding and his eye brows raised and disappeared behind his blonde fringe, the Beta guard shrunk into himself even more as the Prince demanded answers

 _"I do not know m'lord"_ He bowed to the prince before taking a uneasy step away, Merlin looked at Arthur before he ran after the guard who was leaving him behind moving quicker as if he wanted to put as much distance between himself and the Prince as he could, Arthur had ignored Merlin for two days now and Merlin wasn't in the mood to deal with the prince right now, his body had begun to shake again though knowing now he was heading to the kings company 

***

Uther was sitting on his throne in the throne room, the crown seemed to glow as it sat above his brow; the kings body language was relaxed and slightly slouched in his seat but even then he looked every inch a king and in power  

Merlin bowed to him as he came up to the throne on wobbly legs, The beta guard had left them when he'd approached the door leaving a nervous and confused Omega to enter the large room himself and head towards the king

 _"M'Lord"_ Merlin spoke clearly as he bowed, his eyes cast down wards and his body language submissive like every Omega, Beta or Alpha who approached the king 

 _"Merlin"_ The king sat up taller _"Stand straight boy"_ his voice was soft as he spoke so Merlin stood straight not quit looking at the king _"look at me Merlin"_ the king stood up from his throne and Merlin looked up at him " _I need to talk to you"_ The king stood regal and tall looking down on the simple peasant boy and Merlin tried to make himself as small as possible

 _"M'lord?"_ Merlin was confused he didn't know what a king would want to talk about with him but he stood tall and still not wanting to annoy the Alpha

 _"My son, Arthur"_ he took a step towards Merlin _"Is very fond of you"_ Merlin wanted to smile at that but held his posture and blank expression _"But i know where you come from"_ the kings voice seemed to grow darker all of a sudden and Merlin felt a cold chill run threw his body _"Ealdor is a small town boy it wasn't hard to find the information i needed"_

 _"You were what six... when you were taken away?"_ Merlin stood frozen _"Answer me"_ Uthers voice now sharp and loud made Merlin snap out of his frozen state 

 _"yes m'lord'"_ Merlin's voice was so quite he hardly heard himself yet the king had, he didn't want the words to leave his lips, didn't want anyone knowing his past

 _"And then you were taken to Essetir stables"_ Merlin just nodded _'he had no idea which kingdom he'd lived 10 years of his life, the Omega's never got told information like that'_   but it seemed enough for the king who carried on talking  _"And then you escaped"_   Uther took another step _"How?"_ Merlin looked up and the puzzled look on the kings face that look didn't belong there, usually Uther was in control and strong, the wrinkles around his eyes were deeper now as he tried to figure out how an Omega had escaped 

 _"I ran"_  Merlin wanted to cry but he held the tears back 

 _"How? no one has ever escaped there before"_ Uther for a second sounded enthralled about how a tiny weak Omega escaped the prison for Omega's

 _"I just ran, i saw an open door and i ran"_ a tear escaped his eyes now and it fell silently down his cheek

 _"And then some traders captured you"_ Merlin looked up shocked that he knew that part _"Oh i know boy"_ he smirked at Merlin _"I know everything"_ he took another step and was now toe to toe with Merlin _"I know those traders were taking you to the Alpha king Alined, he was quit annoyed his new Omega never arrived"_ he smirked again and it made Merlin feel sick

 _"then suddenly Arthur's coming into the castle with a weak Omega in his arms, i just knew it was Alined's Omega but i kept quite till now"_ He grabbed Merlin's arms making Merlin whimper and tense up. He wanted Arthur why wasn't the Prince here to save him

 _"Please"_ Merlin wasn't sure what he was begging for but he begged, unfortunately it just made Uther happier to hear the fear in his voice

 _"I let you have your freedom, let you have time to heal but time has run out"_   Uthers grip became painful on Merlin's arms _"I want what that bastard King couldn't"_

Merlin let a loud cry out and it echoed of the stone walls, it bounced around making room for a few long seconds making his distress obvious, he sobbed out Arthur's name over and over, if he did maybe the prince would come 

 

 _"Arthur will not save you, you will be mine Merlin"_ he snarled out the word  **Mine** and it made Merlin cry out again in distress _"Now be a good Omega and except it"_ Uthers grip and words were harsh and unsettling 

Merlin was so busy trying to fight the grip holding his arms that he didn't see the king lean forward, he gasped when unfamiliar lips touched his, these lips were not soft and kind like Arthur's; they demanded obedience and submission. The kiss was hard and painful the action made him cry out against the kings lips and Uther took his mouth as if he'd won a new kingdom in battle  

Uther forced his lips apart with his rough tongue and dove in; Uthers tongue battled against his as he tried to push the king off him, Uther just held him tighter though and kissed him deeper making the pain escalate and Merlin's Omega instinct's were screaming for him to just yield and except this but his mind screamed for it to stop, for Arthur to rescue him

But Arthur didn't come and the king was starting to dominate his weak frame

 

 

 

 


	17. Help me

Uthers hold on his face hurt; it dug into his skin like a knife cutting bread. Merlin whimpered and whined when Uther pushed against his lips even harder moaning in pleasure even thought the young Omega was trying his hardest to fight him, Merlin knew his strength was nothing compared to the kings and Alpha's

 _"Perfect"_ Uther mumbled against his lips before biting his bottom lip drawing blood, Merlin screamed into the next kiss but Uther just drank down the muffled sound with a smirk enjoying the noises the boy was making even if they were screams of torment 

Merlin could feel the Kings smile against his lips, he closed his eyes trying his hardest to get his head out of this situation, Uther pulled away but kept his hands pressed on his face keeping the young Omega grounded and looking straight at him, his fingers still digging into his pale bruised skin

 _"Perfect boy"_  Uthers finger ran down his cheek to his neck like a claw and Merlin tensed up from the movement that made a shiver run through his body, it wasn't a shiver like Arthur brought him **No**  this shiver made his body hurt all over and cry out in protest

 _"Stand still"_ Uther commanded and against his will Merlin's Omega instincts hit him like walking into a brick wall making his body freeze _"good"_  Uther dragged out the _O's_  making the word stretch out _,_  Uthers face was then pressed into his neck he bit and licked his skin and Merlin was about to throw up

 _"please....please get off"_ he begged in a small voice but all he got was a taunting laugh that ghosted over his neck from the King

 _"Why would i do that?"_ Uther hummed it into his neck letting the words sink into his skin, the feeling of his breath on his neck made Merlin's skin crawl

 _"I don't want this"_ he sobbed, not fighting the tears that now fell freely down his abused and bruised face

 _"You're an Omega, you think you have a say?"_ Uther laughed loudly as if what Merlin had just said was a joke _"You are a breeding machine, and that is all you will ever be"_ he scoffed at Merlin before biting the Omega's already bruised neck, he dug his teeth in harshly making the boy scream again _'this time it echoed around the empty room'_

 

_****_

Arthur watched Merlin walk away with the Guard, he stood there for a long time pondering why the king wanted to see Merlin?, the Omega disappeared behind the door long ago but Arthur was stuck to the spot his brain going around in circles trying to sort out the situation 

His feet started to move without his permission, his brain going round and round with idea's; he moved threw the corridors heading to the throne room where he knew his father would be meeting Merlin. He got stopped a few times on the way by his knights, he quickly dismissed them and carried on towards the throne room

When he got there two of Uthers guards were standing either side of the door, he went to walk passed them into the room but was stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder

 _"Sorry M'lord no one is permitted to enter"_ the guard looked apologetic as he spoke and if Arthur was in any other mood he wouldn't have blamed the old Guard for stopping him

 _"Let. Me. In"_  Arthur growled out each word slowly as if the guard was dumb and didn't understand his request

 _"I can't M'lord, kings orders"_ he still had his hand on Arthur's shoulder as he spoke   
  


 _"Merlin is in there"_ Arthur pointed to the door _"I need to see him"_ he bit out each word getting angrier as each word passed his lips

 _"Kings orders"_ The guard repeated again and again and again, each time Arthur asked him to stand aside he repeated the same words as if he'd forgotten any other words

 _"I am the Prince"_ his voice was raising as the confrontation went on  ** _"LET.ME.IN"_** he shrugged off the guards hand and pushed him aside using his strength to show the guard he was serious about getting into the throne room, the guard hit the wall and signed as if he didn't want to fight the prince, the other guard hadn't moved or said a word as the scene played out between his fellow knight and the prince 

A loud scream made Arthur stop his protests towards the guard _"Merlin"_ he muttered before repeating the words louder, but he knew his shouts wouldn't be heard through the thick wood loud enough for Merlin to hear, it was only because of the high pitch volume of Merlin's scream that the muffled sound entered the princes ears 

 

He pushed the guard aside and pushed at the door, it was locked and wouldn't budge against his movements to open it

 _"The key now"_ he yelled at the guard from before and he saw the man reach for his belt, he moved to slow for Arthur but soon he had the key in his hand and was holding it out for Arthur who grabbed it in a quick swift movement 

His nerves from hearing Merlin scream seemed to be vibrating threw his body, his hands shuck as he tried to put the key into the hole

 _"Here M'lord"_ the second guard reached out and took the key putting into the key hole in one simple movement, Arthur pushed his hand away and turned the key and flung the heavy door open 

***

The sound of the doors opening made Uther pull away from the unwilling Omega, he was about to shout at who ever disturbed them when his orders had been clear before about not disturbing him, but when he pulled away from those swollen unwilling adicting lips he saw his son standing there, his son who looked like he was about to murder a man in battle

 _"Son"_ Uther spoke as a king, his voice deep and loud and leaving his mouth as if he was doing no wrong

***

Arthur stepped threw the door as it opened, his movement was quickly halted when he saw the sight in front of him

Uther was kissing Merlin

His eyes burnt from the image, he could see Merlin fighting before Uther looked up at him, Uther looked angry as he looked at who ever had disturbed them, Arthur though was angrier than his father could ever be about what was happening

Uthers voice seemed to float over his shoulder, his voice winding up an already angry prince

Arthur reached to his left and grabbed the grip of his sword in his right hand and listened to the metal rub against its leather poach as it raised into the air

 

**He charged forward just as Merlin fell to the floor**

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Fight

Arthur watched Merlin collapse to the floor, saw how the Omega's body bounced when it came into contact with the concrete surface but no pained noise left the boys lips, Uther though.. well Uther was watching his son who was standing there with his sword raised and a battle look written on his young face

Uther reached to his left but was met with empty hands; he didn't carry a sword these days because he had guards for that, he huffed out a breath in annoyance but it was to late because Arthur was already charging forward, death clear on his face 

 _"Arthur think about what you're doing"_ Arthur ignored his fathers words even when they got higher in pitch as he got closer _"Arthur STOP"_ Uther yelled out covering his face with his arm as Arthur swung his sword around but didn't make contact, Arthur could hear the fear in his father's voice and he liked the sound of it 

The two guards rushed into the room after hearing their kings raised voice and saw the prince attacking him, they looked at each other not knowing what to do, they knew the prince was the best fighter in the five kingdoms and right now he was fighting for his Omega so they had no chance against him

 _"Don't just stand their"_ Uther ordered the guards as he backed away from his son one slow step at a time _"Disarm him"_ he yelled over Arthur's shoulders but the guards just stood there

Arthur took no notice of the guards, he knew he'd beat both men blindfolded and the two guards seemed to know this too because they stood there still looking at the action happening right in front of them between the Prince and King

 _"Sire"_ one guard said slowly and Arthur was unsure who he was talking too till his name was mentioned, he didn't look round though _"Sire.. Arthur enough this is not the way"_ He knew it wasn't but Uther had touched Merlin, Merlin who was still on the floor unconscious 

 _"He touched Merlin"_  he bit out his voice rough and angry   _"An Omega who wasn't willing, who isn't HIS"_ his voice got deeper and darker as he spoke and the guards or Uther had never heard Arthur like this before

Uther had to admit he was terrified as he looked at his son, his face was dark as if a shadow had covered his usual soft and light features _"Son please"_ He raised both hands showing he meant no harm to his Alpha son, showing he'd made a huge mistake 

 _"Arm yourself"_ Arthur's voice was so deep even he didn't recognize it, the words spoken more a growl than a humans voice

 _"Think ab...."_ Uther tried to protest but Arthur's yell to arm himself cut him off, Uther looked at the guards and they looked just as lost at what to do, one of them reached for his sword, he threw it across the room and it landed at the kings feet 

 _"Idiot"_ Uther muttered but he reached for the guards sword at his feet, when he stood up and straightened out he looked at Arthur who was standing in a fighting stance rwady, he gripped the grip of his sword and parted his feet ready for the attack

Even with his stance he still stumbled when Arthur hit his sword with his own, he stumbled back from the shear force of Arthur's aimed blow; the aim so hard and powerful Uther felt the vibrations from the clashing metal through his hands 

 

****

Merlin came back to consciousness and heard the clashing of metal, he blinked his eyes open and groaned when the pain in his head surfaced with a harsh stabbing sensation, he must of hit his head rather hard when he collapsed 

Merlin sat up and leaned on his elbows; he blinked a few times to rid of the dizziness, when his eyes and head cleared he saw the King and Prince fighting across the hall ot rather Arthur hitting his Fathers sword repeatable with well aimed hits as the king stumbled and backed up hitting objects that were in his way, but Arthur didn't pull back from the attack as his father tripped and fell around not hitting or aiming back as his son attacked him

 _"Arthur"_ Merlin's voice was small and not even the guards standing by him heard him _"ARTHUR"_ he yelled out ripping out the word from his dry throat making a face when the pain spiked in his head 

Arthur stopped attacking the split second Merlin's voice reached his ears, Uther backed further away from his son heading towards the servants door

Arthur watched from the corner of his eye as he father retreated and escaped through the side door made for the servants. He ignored his exit and hurried towards Merlin who was still on the cold floor; dropping his sword on the way ignoring the clattering sound the metal made when it fell unwanted onto the floor 

 

 _"Merlin"_ he collapsed to his knees when he made it to Merlin's side _"Merlin"_ he reached out cupping Merlin's face in both of his _"Are you okay?"_ his thumb rubbed Merlin's skin in soft small circles and in that second Merlin felt safe again 

 _"Yes. No. I don't know"_ he sobbed the last bit out because he wasn't sure, Arthur wiped away the stray tear that ran down his cheek with his thumb and hushed the Omega in a soothing voice   
  
 _"Come on"_ he scooped Merlin up from the floor making the Omega squeak from surprise _"Lets get you out of here"_ Merlin burrowed his head into Arthur's shoulder when he was fully settled in the Arthur's arms _"I didn't think you were coming"_ he breathed the words into Arthur's neck and he felt how the Alpha shuddered from his breath on his skin

 _"I will always come"_ Arthur whispered back holding him a little tighter as he walked out the throne room into the corridor, the movement and words made Merlin smile "thank  _you"_ Merlin mumbled but Arthur heard the words clear as day

 

 

Arthur didn't head for Gaius' room this time instead he went east and headed for his own rooms, Merlin didn't notice till he was carried into a strange room

 _"Where are we?"_ Merlin looked around from his place in Arthur's arms to the new room he was in, the walls were the same as the rest of the castle but there were shields and Camelot sigils on the wall, red curtains at each window that matched the carpets on the floor 

 

 _"My room"_ Arthur spoke as he lowered Merlin onto the bed _'which was five times bigger than the cot Merlin had in Gaius' rooms'_  the large bed was soft with no lumps or bumps and the red blankets were drowning Merlin's small frame as he settled _"Settle_   _here i'll call for Gaius"_ he ran a hand gently threw Merlin's hair before walking to the doors, he opened them and stopped a passing servant asking them to fetch Gaius, a bath and food and then came back into the room closing the large door behind him blocking out the outside world

Merlin had settled into the thick blankets making himself at home quickly, they were softer and held more heat than his and he clung to them as if Arthur or Gaius would take them from him

Arthur made his way over to the bed and sat on the other side joining Merlin who by the looks of it looked at home in the princes bed _"Gaius is on his way"_ he smiled at Merlin and got a beaming smile from the Omega in return and it made his heart stop _'how had he ignored the Omega the past few days? he was an idiot'_

No other words were muttered as they waited for Gaius to come but the silence was comforting and relaxing, Arthur lay back against the pillows on the right side of Merlin and pulled up the fur throw that Merlin hadn't claimed yet and covered his legs, Merlin lay on his back looking up at the ceiling _"Thank you"_ he whispered to no one in particular as he stared straight ahead at the brick ceiling but Arthur obviously knew it was to him, he reached out without looking and found the Omega's hand gripping the younger boys hand in his, A quite sign that he heard the Omega's thanks; the returning grip made the Alpha smile to himself. 

 

_Some how being here with Merlin felt like home and he'd do anything to keep it!!_

 

 

 


	19. Alpha Omega

Arthur didn't sleep that night, he stopped up and watched Merlin as he slept soundly in Arthur's bed besides him. He'd made the Physician a promise and he was going to keep it  

 

Gaius had rushed to the princes chambers when the servant arrived asking him to go straight away, he had no idea till he got there what it was over, when he entered the princes rooms out of breath and clutching his medical bag he was shocked to see Merlin there.

He raised his left brow at Arthur when he saw Merlin asleep on the bed wrapped around the mound of blankets looking at home and happy in his slumber

Arthur had been fighting off sleep but he shot up as soon as his chamber doors opened, he got off the bed and looked sheepishly at Gaius as the old man made his way over 

Gaius stood there when he made it to the bed and gave the look off _'this better not be what it looks like'_ which made Arthur blush slightly, Arthur quickly spoke up and began to explain why the Omega was asleep in his bed

Gaius listened like he always did when Arthur explained the recent events between him and his father, Gaius didn't look happy as the story went on and Arthur saw the old man's fists go white from the grip on his bad when he got to the part about catching Uther with an unwilling Merlin, but Gaius didn't say a word as Arthur carried on talking

 _"He's safe Gaius"_ Arthur had insured him over and over and soon enough Gaius calmed and went over to the sleeping Omega and looked fondly at the young man, he checked Merlin over without waking the exhausted boy and was happy with Merlin's health

 _"Make sure you wake him every few hours just to make sure that head injury isn't to bad"_ he pointed to the bump on Merlin's head that was now clean of blood, Arthur happily agreed to watch over Merlin that night and reassured Gaius that he was in safe hands, Gaius hummed his reply and reluctantly left the prince and Merlin alone 

 

And that's why Arthur was laying there wide awake at this ridiculous time of night watching the Omega sleep, Merlin had woken three times when Arthur spoke his name, the young Omega just grumbled and moaned before he went back to snoring softly into the cushions, Arthur was happy with him through so he left Merlin to sleep

 

****

 

When Merlin woke up he felt different? the bed for a starter was different because it was large, warm and soft and had a maintain of blankets that he'd seemed to have claimed and tangled himself in during the night making himself warmer than he'd ever been before 

The second thing he noticed was the colour red; it seemed to be everywhere from ceiling to floor and he instantly knew that this wasn't Gaius' old brown and herb filled room he was so familiar with

and the third and final thing was the warm body pressed up against him, he slowly blinked the sleep fully away and turned his head to see who was lying next to him, not quite sure if he wanted to know not after he remembers so clearly what happened with Uther just a few hours ago, he let a small relieved laugh out when he saw Arthur's familiar blond hair sticking out from beneath the blanket mound 

Arthur must have heard him because his head popped out from the nest of blankets and bright blue eyes were looking at Merlin intently  _"Merlin"_ Arthur's voice was deep and filled with sleep but the prince moved quickly as he sat up and looked over Merlin _"Are you okay?"_ he sounded so concerned, Merlin couldn't help but smile and blush at the prince

 _"Got a head ache but other wise i'm fine"_  Merlin reached out and touched the bump on his head and hissed when his fingers made contact with the injury

 _"Idiot, don't touch it"_ Arthur slapped the omega's hand away whilst shaking his head with a fond smile placed on his face, he ignored the pout that Merlin sent his way and held back the laugh

 _"Hurts"_ Merlin spoke threw his pouted lips making himself sound like a child and Arthur did laugh then and Merlin soon joined him 

 

 _"I missed you"_ Merlin said out of know where making them both stop laughing instantly 

 _"what?"_ Arthur was confused at the quick change of mood  
  


 _"You ignored me for days"_ Merlin looked away from Arthur and down at his hands _"I missed you, thought i'd done something wrong"_ Merlin sounded sad and that didn't sit right with Arthur, Merlin should never sound or look sad 

 _"I'm sorry i was so preoccupied"_ Arthur took Merlin's hand giving it a gentle squeeze _"I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted"_ He gave Merlin a small smile hoping his eyes could speak more than his words could and it seemed to work because not a second later he had his arms full with a familiar body

Merlin pounced like the barn cats when they spotted a mouse, the blankets all fell away in a dramatic way and he clung to the Alpha, Arthur was surprised for a second but soon got over the feeling and wrapped his arms around Merlin, he held on like Merlin would slip away if he let go

 _"I'm sorry"_ Arthur spoke quietly into Merlin's hair, Merlin just tucked his head further into the gap between the princes shoulder and jaw; he knew Arthur was talking about Uther as well and Merlin wasn't ready to talk about that and Arthur seemed to get that because he didn't say another word as they clung to one another like they were each others life source 

 

Soon George slipped into the room with two trays filled with food, he ignored his master and Merlin who were back to being wrapped in the mound of blankets, he placed the food on the table and quickly left the two men alone to their privacy 

 

Neither man heard the servant enter and leave the room as they kissed and hugged in the bed wrapped around one another and the thick blankets, they were both too preoccupied to care about anyone else outside of the bed, Arthur wasn't going to leave this bed today for anyone

 

 


	20. Darkness

Of course the peace and calm didn't last long for the boys who were still huddled under the warm pile of blankets wrapped innocently around each other

Uther stormed into Arthur's chambers not 10 minutes after George had left them alone with such force that Merlin was sure the oak door had broken away from the hinges, both boys jumped apart when the chamber doors opened abruptly banging loudly against the stone wall, the sound echoed through the room and down the corridors and both boys were sure that the whole kingdom had heard the loud entrance 

 

 _"Father, what is the meaning of this"_ Arthur was off the bed and standing like a born warrior as Uther charged towards him, Uther stopped inches from Arthur their noses near enough touching as they stared into each others eyes, both men waiting for the other to back down, Uther stood in anger as Arthur stood in defiance staring down his traitor of a father 

 

Merlin on the other hand was still on the bed under the mound of blankets, he didn't move or make a sound as the two Alpha's started and growled at each other like feral beasts 

 

Uther broke the silence that had come over them when he snarled out _"I want that whore out of here"_   the king pointed to the bed and Merlin's heart rate picked up, Arthur let a noise out Merlin had never heard or thought possible from a humans mouth

 _"Mind your tongue"_ Arthur bit out spit flying from his mouth. Merlin watched as Uther's nostrils flared and his face turned a deeper shade of red

 _"Mind **your** tongue boy, or have you forgotten who you speak too?"_  Uther bellowed so loud that Merlin was sure the glass in the windows vibrated 

 _"I know who i speak too"_ Arthur growled out low and deep showing he wasn't about to stand down _"I'm talking to a coward"_ He pushed Uther away and the king stumbled back wards but righted himself before he fell and Merlin wasn't sure if he felt relieved or annoyed that the king hadn't fallen down 

 _"How dare you"_ Uther lifted his hand as if to strike Arthur but froze half way and held his hand in midair, motionless!

Arthur stood their looking down at his father, his chin raised high and his body tense _'fight stance Merlin recognized'_

 _"Go on"_ Arthur stepped forward and whispered the words in Uthers face making the king lash out at him in a quick movement, Merlin gasped but no strike hit Arthur as the Prince's reflexes acted and he grabbed the kings wrist and twisted it back in a unnatural angle and Merlin heard and felt the bones crack from the bed, the King let out a loud yell as his wrist was twisted and broken by his own son

 _"That"_ Arthur twisted it again making it crack louder making the king scream louder _"Is for Merlin"_ Arthur threw down the broken wrist making it bounce off Uthers large gut  _"And that"_  the king hissed from the action _"is For touching what isn't yours.... Now get out"_ Arthur spat in the kings face and stood his ground as the king walked quickly backwards away from Arthur and stormed threw the broken chamber doors

Uther's voice sounded again once he was out of the room " _You wont get away with this"_ Uthers words echoed through the castle and Merlin's mind over and over, what was the king planning? what would happen to him and Arthur now that the king had vengeance on his corrupted mind 

 

****

 

 _"Arthur"_ Merlin shot off the bed the instant the king was out of sight _"Arthur"_ he repeated gently as he reached his Alpha, Arthur was standing there panting as if he'd been in battle, his face was red and sweat was forming on his brow, Merlin gently reached out cupping the princes face _"Arthur, Its me"_ Merlin whispered the words when the Prince flinched slightly from his touch

 _"Merlin"_ Arthur's voice was so small _"God"_ he stepped away from Merlin making the Omega whine slightly when his hands slid from the Alpha's face _"you need to leave"_ the words sent a cold ice shock through Merlin's whole body, Arthur was sending him away, Arthur looked up and looked clearly into his eyes as if reading Merlin's mind _"I'm not sending you away, i just need you to be safe for a while"_ he stepped back into Merlin's space and replayed the action Merlin did and cupped the Omega's face _"I need you safe, and you aren't safe here"_ he kissed Merlin then before words could leave the boys lips, Arthur kissed him with every inch of passion and feeling he had and Merlin understood them all better than words

 _"I have no where to go"_ he whimpered the words that had haunted him his whole life _"Uther know's where i'm from"_ Merlin held back tears, he would not cry any more.

 Arthur looked thoughtful for a second  _"Ealdor is in King Lot's kingdom"_ he let Merlin's face go and clicked his fingers as if it made everything more clear

 _"what has that got to do with Uther?"_ Merlin was confused as he stood there

 _"If Uther came into Lot's kingdom it would be an act of war so you'll be safe there"_ Arthur smiled for the first time since Uther barged in _"Its perfect"_ he looked off into the distance for a second muttering words Merlin couldn't understand _"Sir Gwaine will take you, he's one of my most trusted knights"_ he stroked Merlin's cheek _"You need to pack, i'll call on Gwaine now"_ Merlin lent into the touch _"I will come for you when its safe, you have my word Merlin"_ He kissed Merlin again then, holding his body close to his own 

When he let go Merlin stepped away, he looked at Arthur and took in every inch of the prince; memorizing his every feature and Arthur was doing the same to him

 _"Go"_ Arthur whispered with a sad look and for once Merlin listened stepping away and walking out the room before breaking into a run and headed quickly Gaius' rooms

 

 


	21. Ealdor

Leaving had been much harder than Merlin thought; Gaius had hugged him tightly when the Omega told the old man that he needed to leave, he helped Merlin pack and gave him enough food for the journey as well as directions to his old home town

Merlin left shortly after arriving with his bags; he ran down and met Gwaine and Arthur in the stables, Llamrei was already tacked up and ready when he entered the stable block, she stood calmly next to the knights grey stallion and watched the three men interact 

Arthur gripped the back of Merlin's shirt as soon as Merlin reached him, he held on and fought himself to let go and Merlin's grip was the same as they hugged in silence but the prince soon pulled himself away and walked towards the horses, he lifted Merlin onto his mount and gave a sad smile to the upset boy

 _"I'll come for you soon"_ he kissed Merlin's hand before stepping away and walking out of the stables leaving Merlin alone with Gwaine, the prince didn't look back as he left and within seconds he was out of view, Merlin watched him go letting the tears run freely

Gwaine kicked his mount on ignoring the moment between the Alpha and Omega, he didn't even mention the tears as Llamrei followed behind, they rode out of the castle gates quickly wanting to get as far away as possible before the king realized and came after them, Merlin just let Llamrei pace herself trusting the horse would keep him safe as they reached the forest edge.

 

 

They covered the distance in less time than Merlin thought, they still had a days ride before the border came into view but they were hours away from Camelot and the tyrant king by now and so Gwaine slowed their pace and found a creek near by, he let the horses drink there whilst he looked over the map Gaius had gifted Merlin

He planned the journey in his head and left Merlin to himself as the young boy stroked Llamrei's mane whispering words to his horse, Gwaine decided to ride for a few more hours whilst they still had light before finding some where to camp the night, Merlin agreed and they were soon on their way again

 

It took three more hours before Gwaine found a place he was happy with to camp, he set up a sleeping area easily as Merlin prepared some of the food Gaius had given him for himself and Gwaine

They ate in silence; Merlin didn't feel like talking and he was thankful that the knight left him to his own thoughts, Gwaine seemed pretty happy with the silence too as he ate his third apple

 

They lay down and listened to the forest around them, Merlin could hear the animals moving around and the crickets chirp making the forest feel alive around him, and being here now felt different than the last time he was in the dark forest; this time he felt safer knowing Gwaine was with him

He still didn't find sleep easily unlike Gwaine who had fallen asleep quickly, the knight snored loudly besides him but Merlin noticed he was gripping his sword just in case it was needed in the night

 

 

When the sun began to rise Merlin woke Gwaine up and got mumbled and moaned at about early hours and needed sleep but the knight got up any way when the Omega bribed him with apple's and watered down wine

They cleared away their stuff as soon as breakfast was consumed leaving no trace of being there and readied the horses, they didn't ride as fast as yesterday but they still covered the miles quickly; Gwaine woke Merlin from his day dreams when he pointed out the border

 _"less than half a day's ride Merlin"_ Gwaine smiled his charming smile at Merlin and Merlin struggled to return a smile back but the knight understood _"We'll be there by night fall if we keep the same pace"_ Merlin didn't say anything but he knew the Knight understood and they carried on their way

 

*** 

Night was falling and Merlin was please when he saw lights appear in the distance, he could just make out a small village and he knew before Gwaine spoke the words that it was Ealdor. His birth home.

They slowed their pace slightly taking in the welcomed view and rode towards the small village, The omega was nervous as they got closer to his old home, he gripped Llamrei's mane in both hands in nerves but his mare just whinnied lightly as if trying to calm him

They rode into the small village slowing their horses to a holt, Merlin stayed on Llamrei's back even when Gwaine dismounted

 

An elderly man came out of one of the huts and welcomed the new comers, the man and Gwaine spoke for a few minutes and Merlin couldn't hear the words they spoke as he sat stiff and frozen on his horses back

 _"Merlin"_ Gwaine's voice made him jump _"Come on"_ the Knight motioned for him to dismount and he did, Gwaine helped him down and near enough held him up as he guided him to a small hut, Merlin's legs felt numb as he got to the door and he was thankful when Gwaine knocked twice and waited until the door to open

The door opened a few moments later and a middle ages woman stood there

 _"Hunith?"_ Gwaine asked before Merlin could and he was glad because he didn't think words would form

 _"Yes?"_ the lady looked confused but answered anyway

Merlin felt like collapsing when the lady said yes to the name, this was his mother; she was right in front of him and she was beautiful, he wasn't sure if he was about to pass out or cry as he spoke

 _"M...Mother"_ the words were so soft, he nearly chocked on the word he hadn't said for ten years

The lady's head shot from Gwaine to Merlin and she took in his features, her features changed many times in those few seconds but soon a look of recognition passed over her face and she whispered out his name 

 _"Yes"_ he sobbed out letting the emotions run free 

Before he could think straight and wipe the tears from his cheek his space was being invaded and soft yet strong arms pulled him into a bone crushing hug

 

He returned it gladly though as he wrapped his arms around the body that was so unfamiliar to him, he tightened his arms around his mother for the first time in ten years and was unashamed as the tears fell quicker and soft whimpers left his throat

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short

Arthur couldn't stay and watch Merlin and Sir Gwaine leave the castle and him behind so he turned away quickly and walked out the stable block and back into the castle without looking back. He walk slowly down the corridors towards Gaius' not really thinking about anything, his mind was blank and his heart broken as he continued on his way trying to look as if nothing was wrong when servants and knights passed 

 

Gaius looked just as upset when Arthur walked in without knocking, the old man walked over and without thinking or caring eloped the prince into a fatherly like hug, a hug that Arthur returned with as much care not knowing that he needed it till he was in the old mans arms

 _"Its for the best my boy"_  Gaius muttered the words into Arthur's shoulder patting the prince gently on the back and all Arthur could do was hum along with his agreement because right now he had no words to speak, he didn't think he could speak without breaking down and right now he needed to be the prince everyone and Merlin knew him to be 

 

Arthur hurt all over when he sat on the old cot Merlin had used for so long, his mind was still blank as he lay back into the pillows letting the Omega's scent surround him, he lay back like he had done that one time with Merlin

It was as if Merlin had taken everything of Arthur with him earlier and Arthur just wished he'd left physically with the Omega but he knew Uther would turn every stone to find his son if he had left with them 

 

 _"I miss him already"_ Arthur's words were small and it surprised the prince as well as Gaius when they were spoken, he didn't know where the words had come from but they needed to be said, Gaius gave him a sympathetic look from his bench and thankful kept any words he wanted to say to himself leaving the heartbroken prince to his thoughts again

 

It was late when Arthur left Gaius', he didn't want to leave the old weird smelling room but he had to go back to his chambers. the corridors were dark and cold when he walked back, he entered his rooms in a slow and tired pace and by the time he'd changed with Georges help he was too tired to care about anything else so he fell into an uneasy sleep in his to big and cold bed, he reached out to the empty side wishing more than anything that Merlin was there, but he wasn't so his hand met cold untouched sheets before his eyes gave out 

 

***

 

Two days passed and Arthur knew that Merlin would have reached his home village by now, he just wished he had some way of knowing that he'd arrived safely but he knew it was to dangerous for Gwaine to send word of their arrival so he sat down and picked at his breakfast trying his hardest to ignore the massive hole that had appeared in his chest, his mind wondered back and forth to his father, he knew the king would be planning something he just wished he knew what that thing was

 

***

Uther had ignored Arthur for the past two days not wanting to see the failure that he had to call son, Gaius had healed his broken wrist with a simple sling and the king ignored the consent dull pain that it coursed with each movement

He sat alone during the nights thinking over every little detail and in the day he was always surrounded by his council. But no matter how many or few people were around him he couldn't stop thinking about Merlin, he would find a way to have the boy for himself if the irresistible Omega wanted it or not, but for now he needed to get rid of that failure of a son, he needed to take Arthur out of the picture so things were easier for himself

But he would wait; make sure his plan was flawless and fool proof, then he would strike down Arthur and take the winnings all for himself, he would not fail in having the Omega that had caught his and Arthur's eye.

He was the King of Camelot and he always got what he wanted

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Ealdor

Merlin never wanted to leave his mothers arms again; she clung to him when he stepped forward into her embrace after she spoke his name and he clung back, he was sure his fingers must have turned white from the grip he had on her dress but he didn't care, he was back with his mother after nearly eleven years and he never wanted to let her go

 _"my dear Merlin"_ she kept repeating into his hair as she hugged him, her voice but a whisper and he breathe gentle against his hair. Her voice was raised enough that only Merlin could hear her gentle motherly words 

 

Gwaine cleared his throat after a while and reluctantly both mother and son let go of each other and looked at the knight who stood there awkwardly in the little huts door way

 _"Sorry"_ his smile was shy when he spoke _"I've got to get back to Camelot before the king notices me gone, be safe Merlin"_

Merlin grabbed Gwaine's arm as the knight turned to walk away, when Gwaine was facing him again he hugged the knight before whispering _"Thank you"_ into the knights chest  _"tell Arthur i miss him"_  Merlin stepped back looking at the knight who Arthur had trusted _"Please tell him i miss him"_  Merlin repeated the words again and Gwaine nodded giving the Omega a sympathetic look

 _"Of course, see you again Merlin"_ he patted the boy on the shoulder and walked away towards his horse

 

a moment went by before Merlin shouted out to gain the knights attention _"Wait"_  Merlin ran up to Gwaine  _"Take Llamrei with you"_  he stroked the mares mane as he spoke to Gwaine _"If knights come looking for me they will recognize her as a royal horse because she's to fine not to stand out here"_ Gwaine agreed with his logic and grabbed her reins as he mounted his own horse " _Arthur will look after her till you return"_  the knight spoke before kicking his horse on

Merlin rested his forehead against Llamrei's muzzle whispering gentle words to her and got a gentle wicker back before she turned and followed the knights horse as they rode out of the village _"Goodbye"_ Merlin whispered to himself as he watched his horse and Gwaine leave the village

 

He went back to his mothers hut as soon as Gwaine disappeared into the thick forest again, she was waiting in the door way for him with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders keeping the chill away

 _"Come in now Merlin"_ she ushered him in closing the door behind her with a quit click _"Are you hungry?"_ she went over to the fire before he could speak any way scooping stew into a wooden bowl _"here"_ she passed him the food and he took it with thanks 

He ate quickly not realizing till now just how hungry he was, she gave him a second helping when he finished his first, he tried to refuse but she wouldn't hear of it and pressed the bowl back into his hands _"Eat"_ she muttered with a smile and he gladly did after a few seconds and felt the hunger feeling being chased away as he scooped spoon fulls of stew into his mouth

 

After eating he sat there looking into the flames _"I missed you everyday"_ the words left him before he could reel them in, Hunith gave him a sad smile not noticing the argument in his head as he scolded himself for speaking the words he'd said in his mind daily after he'd been taken away

 _"I missed you too Merlin, i prayed and wished for your return every day"_ she looked at him with love and sadness as she spoke openly to him _"Everyday without fail i asked the gods and goddesses to bring you home"_ her voice broke a few times as she spoke and Merlin pretended not to notice knowing how she was feeling. He didn't have words to say after that so they sat there just enjoying being in each others company again and let the silence rest between them

Late night fell quickly and Hunith made him a bed in front of the dying flames _"Sleep Merlin, we have much to talk about but now you need rest"_ she ran her fingers through his hair once the bed was made and she stood in front off him, her eyes spoke the words she wanted to speak and he returned the look at her and neither of them missed the _'I love you'_ as it passed silently between them.

 

 

***

_Gwaine had soon returned to Camelot in the dead of night and Arthur prayed his father was asleep and didn't notice the knight return._

_But the princes prayers weren't answered because the king sat at his window and watched his sons knight return with a spare horse, the horse he'd seen Merlin ride when he rode out with his son._ _Now all the king needed to do is find out where the knight had taken the Omega and bring him back here to be by his side as the Kings Omega and consort_

 

***

 

A week passed and then a second and Arthur was going insane without Merlin, he needed to see the Omega but had no way of getting to him without the king following him to the small village, Arthur knew that the king was planning search parties to go out and find the Omega and he swore to himself when he realized he must have seen Gwaine's return weeks ago

 

_Gwaine had told him the next day after his journey to Ealdor that Merlin had found his mother and was happily reunited with her, Arthur was glad that Merlin had been reunited with his mother but it didn't stop the pain he felt when he thought of him._

 

 

Arthur needed to start planning a journey to Ealdor under the kings radar but he had no idea's how he could go around it. The king still wasn't speaking to him and he treated Arthur now as if he was the enemy and not his son, but Arthur didn't care about his father; not after what he'd done to Merlin and now what ever he was planning to do to the young Omega

 

***

The weeks passed in a blur for Merlin now he was back in his home town with his mother, all the towns people remembered him from when he was a small innocent boy and welcomed him with open arms telling him how much he'd been missed, non of them agreed with the way that Omega's were treated and cursed the people who caused such misery on them. They had all promised to keep his presence secret if anyone came looking for him but Merlin didn't fully trust them but he smiled and thanked them any way

 

He'd also been reunited with his best friend too. Will had shouted, swore and hugged Merlin within an inch of his life when he first saw him and it made the Omega laugh 

Merlin was happy to be back here and way from the hustle and bustle of city life, the air was clear and the view was spectacular with no brick walls in sight, he and Will went to the forest hunting every day and Will happily and patiently taught him how to use the cross bow, Merlin had ran all the way home the first time he went out with the Beta and killed his first rabbit, He'd ran into the hut making his mother jump when the door banged loudly against the wall

 _"Merlin"_ she'd scolded but laughed after at her sons face... _"Look Mother"_ Merlin held up a rabbit with a large smile _"I did it, i did it myself"_ he repeated excitably when he told his mother about his first kill, Hunith laughed and praised her son taking the dead animal from his hands and quickly prepared it for that nights dinner

Merlin had watched in fascination when Hunith skinned and prepared the rabbit for the stew, he'd helped her chop up the vegetables and watched as it cooked slowly over the open fire

 

That night Will joined them and complemented both Hunith and Merlin on the stew helping himself to seconds along with Merlin, Hunith laughed as both boys argued and laughed with each other, they all talked and joked till the night wore on making Will leave them to sleep and he promised to take Merlin out again tomorrow after he'd finished work

 

The next day after all the chores were done both Will and Merlin went out hunting and Merlin laughed and enjoyed himself again, he never really knew what he was missing all these years till he was out in the open woods with his old friend, but now he knew what the stables had stolen from him and he cursed them again for making him miss this for eleven years

He still missed Arthur though and his heart broke thinking about the golden haired prince, it was mostly night time when the image of Arthur popped into his head and he would find sleep difficult because he longed for Arthur to be there with him, to be back in the Alpha's arms, he wished every night that Arthur was there with him away from Camelot and his princely duties so it was just him and Merlin in a simple village doing simple things but he knew it could never be, he knew that Arthur was the future king of Camelot and even when Uther finally died he could not leave that life behind and would eagerly take the throne. Merlin just wasn't sure if he wanted to return to that life or not?  

 

 

Merlin often spoke of Gauis to his mother and she would listen to his stories of Camelot and the Alpha Prince, but Merlin never told her about their relationship and longing for each other because he didn't want her asking questions, not now not when he didn't know if he'd see Arthur again or be with him in the way he longed for

Merlin never spoke of the Stables either and his mother never asked, he was thankful for that because he wasn't ready to tell her about where he went when he was snatched away from his simple loving life in Ealdor. They were stories for a different time and right now he just wanted to feel happy for a while because he wasn't sure how long his happiness would last so he grabbed every second he could whilst he still could 

 

 


	24. Always a way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... Sex scene ..... sorry it's crap because i'm rubbish at writing sex scenes *apologizes again* 
> 
> there is a little * before the scene starts if anyone wants to miss it, but its right at the end, it wont change the story if you do miss it

After a month without the dark haired Omega Arthur gave up trying to deal with life without him, he sent a message to his most trusted knights and met them in a part of the castle he know Uther had long forgotten about long ago

Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, Sir Lancelot, Sir Elyan and Sir Leon were already down in the crypts waiting when he arrived, it was late at night and no one was around. Arthur walked up to his knights/friends each one giving their sympathetic words and slaps on the back, he soon called order and got down to business wanting to be back with Merlin, even if it was for a few hours

There was an old round table down in the crypts that Arthur spotted so Arthur sat down in one space wiping the dust from the wooden surface. he motioned for the knights to join him and they all pulled up a dusty old stool and waited for Arthur to begin

 _"Knights i need to get to Ealdor, i need to see Merlin and i need to do it before my father finds him"_ he looked at each man as he spoke and saw they all had their full attention on him _"I need your help"_ he gave a small smirk before revealing his plan; he went into detail about the mission he would use to get away from Camelot and the tyrant old king. The Knights all put their points and opinions across making things easier and better for Arthur and themselves and Arthur was pleased with how well it was going, soon he'd be with Merlin again... Soon!

By the time the sun had risen over Camelot the plan was done and it was ready to be put into action, Arthur thanked the men over and over getting joyful smiled and words in return.

_No one saw them leave the crypts one by one_

***

Two days later Arthur and the five men were riding out of the citadel in search of a mystical beast, Uther hadn't even listen fully when Arthur had gone and told him of the problem he'd heard talk about, the king waved him away in a final dismissal giving Arthur his approval quickly and Arthur left the mad kings presence in quick steps heading to the court yard below

 

The knights were already packed and waiting down in the court yard when Arthur arrived, Arthur's horse was saddled and ready awaiting him. He thanked the stable hand and quickly mounted his stallion, He rode off without checking if the knights themselves were ready but he knew they would soon be with him. They all rode hard and fast through the forest, Gwaine helping Arthur with directions due to already being to the small village; Arthur was a bundle of energy as they rode through the hours not stopping, he smiled when they reached the boarder. He couldn't help the large smile that spread along his face when he spotted the speckled lights of the village a few hours later, he clicked his mount on and rode quickly on his exhausted horse till he reached the entrance to the small and quite village, no one seemed to be around but he didn't really take notice of anything going on around him 

 

 _"Sire"_ Sir Gwaine dismounted with him and rushed to point out the hut Arthur was so desperate to find, The knight quickly grabbed the princes horse as the blond man strode off leaving it behind without a second thought 

Arthur nearly tripped over his own feet as he moved quickly to the old wonky wooden door, he rasped his fist thrice on the hard surface before taking a step back, he heard rushed shuffling the other side and soon enough the door opened reviling a middle aged woman who must be Merlin's mother

 _"Yes?"_ The woman raised her brow looking at him with a strange look on her pretty yet hard face

 _"Is Merlin here?"_ His words were rushed and he saw the panic settle over the woman's face quickly before it left again leaving a blank look

 _"No, wrong place"_ she went to shut the door but his hand stopped it making the woman panic _"I don't kno...."_ but Arthur cut her hurried words off when he raised his hand showing he meant no harm

 _"I'm Arthur Prince of Camelot and i'm here to see Merlin"_ he stood there looking at the woman who seemed to be panicking more now that she#d heard Camelot   _"I mean no harm"_ he tried to reassure her but she was having no of it, they were only interrupted when a shadow appeared behind her before a loud yell startled them both

Before Arthur could think his body was hit by a force that knocked him back a few steps, then the scent and familiar weight settled in his mind and he wrapped his arms around the body attached to his _"Merlin"_ he whispered, Merlin didn't reply with words but he clung onto Arthur harder almost cutting off his air from the pressure around his neck, the legs around his waist gripped harder making the prince wince slightly but he didn't complain out loud

 _"Merlin"_ he spoke again pushing the body off him gently trying to look at the familiar boy

 _"Arthur"_ Merlin had tears in his eyes when he looked at Arthur, his face was the same but his hair was slightly longer as it stuck up in all directions _"Your here"_ before another word could be spoken Merlin attached his body to Arthur's again hugging the remaining air from the princes lungs

 

 _"Only for a short while, but i had to see you"_ he spoke into the Omega's hair _"Had to make sure you were safe"_ the words made the omega sob happily into his neck as they both clung to each other 

 _"I missed you"_ Merlin was letting the tears fall freely not ashamed that he had missed his Alpha _"Missed this"_ he muttered into Arthur's neck making the alpha laugh

***

Hunith invited Arthur and the knights in when she realized her son was safe. She prepared six bowls of stew handing them around the knights and Arthur who all happily excepted the meal. Gwaine was his usual self and nearly consumed the bowl as well as the veg and meat

 

 _"When do you have to go back"_ Merlin's eye's were brighter than Arthur remembered but he could see the sadness there as he asked Arthur the question 

 _"Within the day"_ He gave the Omega a sad smile _"Sorry"_ He grabbed Merlin's hands squeezing it slightly getting the same pressure in return from the Omega 

 _"s'Okay"_ Merlin muttered _"Just glad i get to see you for a while, its not the same without you with me everyday"_ he gave Arthur a shy little look not hiding the blush that covered his face and neck, it made Arthur smile as he reached out stroking his cheek that was a dark tint of pink against his hand

 _"come with me"_  Arthur gestured to the back door and Merlin happily followed without question ignoring the looks from the others in the room

 

It was dark out but Arthur led Merlin into the forest walking just slightly ahead of him, he walked passed an old thick tree before swinging around grabbing the unsuspecting Omega and pinning him to it, Merlin let a small gasp out when Arthur turned and grabbed him, his body collided with the tree making a small hiss leave his lips but any other noise was lost when Arthur kissed him hard 

 

Arthur took control pinning the smaller framed boy to the tree, his lips demanded entrance and the Omega didn't fight it and let the Alpha take what he needed. They both moaned when the Alpha's tongue entered his mouth taking full control

 _"I need you"_ Arthur whispered rutting slightly against Merlin whilst running his hands up and down his body, Merlin was shaking from the feel and touch of the Alpha _"Take what you need"_ Merlin's voice broke as he spoke the words but he couldn't deny Arthur anything, not now 

 

Arthur pulled him away from the tree grabbing his shaking hands in his own and Merlin followed obediently, Arthur led them further into the woods before finding a spot he liked, he gently pushed Merlin to the ground using his cap as a blanket to protect the boys back from the ground

*

 _"Gods Merlin"_ He crawled over Merlin caging the boy in beneath him " _Wanted this for so long_ " he ran his larger hands under Merlin's sleep tunic rucking it up exposing his white skin _"Perfect"_ he muttered and kissed into the Omega'a porcelain skin, Merlin was a shaking gasping mess below the prince as the prince kissed and nipped at his stomach

 _"Arthur"_ he gasped out a little louder when the Prince pulled his sleep trousers down making him naked from the waist down, Arthur's quickly followed along with his shirt and boots

 _"Ah"_ Merlin's voice got higher when skin touched skin for the first ever time and he even heard a small hiss from the Alpha as _their bodies touched_

 _"Gods"_ Arthur kissed his naked thighs in a slow pace before he pulled his lips away _"off"_   Arthur moved up again and tugged at the rucked up tunic, Merlin helped by leaning upwards and soon found himself fully exposed to the Alpha who in turn was just as naked and exposed

 

Things moved quickly from there and the forest was soon filled with gasps and moans of pleasure as Arthur pressed fingers into his willing Omega, Merlin arched away from the floor and gripped the cloak beneath him as Arthur worked quickly in preparing him

The feeling was strange and new to the Omega and it was painful at first but the pleasure soon took over leaving the pain to be a dull ache in the background as Arthur continued opening him up, kissing his hot skin as he prepared him

 

Arthur soon entered Merlin pushing his full Alpha length in to the prepared body taking the Omega's virginity in one smooth rough thrust leaving Merlin to gasp and mutter words that didn't make sense to either of them. The pain stuck around for the first few thrusts but Arthur's lips distracted him from the ache as he kept his pace slow but forceful. Each thrust forced Merlin's body to move up and down with the rocking motion, his hands were white from his grip on the cloak beneath him but Arthur didn't notice as he kissed the Omega's long neck

 

 _"Amazing, Perfect, beautiful, mine, gods"_ were all whispered and moaned out between them filling the quite forest as they continued, the pain had soon left being fully taken over by lust and wanting that filled Merlin's entire body in a hot and tingling feeling, he held onto the feeling as Arthur rocked in and out of his body fulling claiming it as his

 _"More"_ Merlin groaned out as Arthur's thrusts got harder,  _"please"_   Merlin wasn't even sure what he was begging for but Arthur seemed to understand when a hand wrapped around his forgotten length, Arthur tugged with the same rhythm as his trusts making the Omega cum quickly and loudly, Merlin's vision went white for a moment, he lay there relaxed and tired as Arthur continued trusting and groaning above him, but soon he felt the hot wetness fill him and Arthur moaned out his completion collapsing onto Merlin who grunted at the weight 

 

 _"Amazing"_ the Alpha slurred as he moved off Merlin, Merlin felt empty when the Alpha left his body missing the feeling of Arthur above him but he turned to his side and lay agaisnt Arthur

Their bodies were both hot, sweaty and sticky but neither cared as sleep pulled at them, Arthur hugged his Omega close and let his eyes close for a second letting sleep claim him, Merlin followed soon after sighing contently into the Alpha's strong chest 

 

 


	25. forest

Waking up on the forest floor with a warm weight against your back and arms wrapped around you was all new to Merlin, he grunted as his eyes flickered open trying to adjust to the day light that shone through the tree's. When his eyes blinked away the sleep and fully focused he realized a few things more clearly than a moment ago

 **One** he had two strong arms wrapped around his middle and someone was pressed against his back, **Two** he was naked as the day he came into this world and so was the other person who still lay asleep behind him, **three** he ached all over from sleeping on the hard floor and a dull ache was coming from bottom area and the **last** thing he noticed was hearing his and Arthur's name being called from the distance 

He lay there for a second trying his hardest to let the information around him sink in before it finally did....  _"Arthur"_  Merlin slapped the arms that seemed to cling to him even harder when he tried to move _"Arthur we need to get up"_  his voice was getting higher in tone as he spoke in panic, the last thing he wanted was his mother, Will and the village people walking over and finding them laying here naked after clearing having sex, it was a big no in Merlin's book and he was going to avoid it at all cost

 _"M..Merlin shut up"_ Arthur's voice was heavy with sleep when he finally seemed to wake and pulled Merlin against his chest tigher making it harder for Merlin to breath _'he could feel every inch of the prince's naked skin cling to his body and it made it blush'_  it took a few seconds before the prince realized his last movement and before Merlin could say a word the princes arms left Merlin's body and the prince was on his feet towering above the Omega  _"Shit Merlin"_ he swore running his hands down his face and Merlin just lay there watching the prince panic 

Shaking his head Merlin stood up ignoring the panicking prince next to him _"We should get dressed before they find us"_ Merlin walked over grabbing his and Arthur's clothes that were scattered all around them, collecting them all in his arms before he threw Arthur's clothes at him making the prince snap out of his panic when the fabric hit 

 

They both jumped into their clothes and tried their hardest to straighten out the wrinkled sex ruined fabric, Merlin ran his hands through his hair before doing the same to Arthur making their bed head look less obvious

 

A few minutes later Will stumbled into the clearing and looked at both men in shock _"MERLIN"_ he yelled rushing over to the brunette pulling him into a tight hug _"Where have you been"_   Will spoke into the Omega's shoulder before pulling away wrinkling his nose _"You smell like sex"_ He stepped back after the words left his mouth and gaped at both Merlin and the Prince  _"DID YOU HAVE SEX"_ he yelled again and merlin tried his hardest to calm Will so he lowered his voice but it didn't work

 _"Will"_ Merlin started but was cut off when Hunith and a few village people came into the clearing

 _"Oh Merlin"_ Hunith rushed over pulling her son into his arms _"You worried me to death"_ She pulled back and held his face him both her hands _"Are you okay?"_ her face was a picture of worry as she looked him over and Merlin felt guilty about making her feel that pain again

 _"Mum I'm fine"_ he muttered but didn't pull away from her as she still held his face in her hands looking at him was love and concern but he couldn't meet her eyes for long before he looked down

 _"You look unwell?"_ she let go of his cheeks and moved one hand to his forehead _"You don't feel feverish"_ she pulled away taking a step back to give her son breathing space and to look at him more clearly, some emotion Merlin couldn't name passed over her face before she spoke again in a calm tone _"Come on lets go home, we had the whole village out looking for you at first light"_ she gave him a weak smile before she grabbed his hand and dragged him along back to the village

 

****

When they got back to the village it was busy with the villagers getting ready to start work and daily life, Merlin ignored their looks as he walked into Hunith's hut, he was followed closely by Arthur, his mother and Will who were just as quit as he was until Hunith broke the silence getting straight to the point

 _"Did you have sex with my son"_ Hunith didn't even let the door click shut before her voice filled the small hut, Merlin grimaced at the question and he was sure that Arthur shrunk in on himself trying to make himself smaller, but it didn't work _"Well?"_ she stood tall as she glared at the prince, her hands were placed on her hips and her lips were thin as she waited for a reply

Arthur seemed to have lost his words as he stood there looking like a small boy being scolded for stealing a treat before dinner, his opened and closed his mouth a few times but no sound seemed to leave his lips and this made Hunith angrier 

 _"Mother"_ Merlin's voice was small as he spoke and any other words he was going to say were stopped when his mother raised a finger, he chocked on his unsaid words and let a small whimper out 

 _"Answer me Prince Arthur"_ she sounded so angry as she spoke and Merlin shrunk back at her tone, if his mother saw the movement she ignored it as she stood waiting for a reply

 _"Hunith, I..."_ Arthur tried to use his best royal voice raising his hand as if the movement would help him explain, but it didn't work at all on the Beta woman

 _"Yes or no, its that simple"_ She all but growled out at the prince making him look down at his hands

 _"Yes"_ the word was so small and quit that Merlin almost missed it but his mother didn't, she took a few steps towards the prince before she slapped him across the face making his head swing to the side, Merlin hissed himself at the loud slap that seemed to echo around the hut, Arthur didn't retaliate or use his status to stop Hunith

 _"HOW DARE YOU"_ she screamed at the prince slapping his face again causing his cheek to turn a angry shade of red _"You took my son"_ her words broke as she spoke and she stepped back falling onto the bench the rest of the sentence forgotten, Will rushed to her side kneeling at her side talking in hushed tones trying to comfort her

Arthur stood looking off to the side where his head had turned from the forceful slaps, his hands were balled into fists and he looked angry as he stood there. Merlin went to take a step towards him but his mothers voice paused his movements when she growled out stay

 _"Get out"_ She looked at Arthur as she spoke _"Now"_ she looked away from the prince after she finished ordering him out.

Arthur did as she asked and moved to the door, he opened it with heavy hands making the hinges groan from the force before taking a step out into the morning sun, he paused as he looked back at Merlin and gave him a small nod before he left closing the door behind him with an angry slam 

Merlin slid down the wall landing on his bottom, he ignored the pain that shot through him and let the tears flow. Neither Hunith or Will came to comfort him as he sobbed on the dirt floor, in a way he was glad because no words could comfort him right now he just wanted Arthur but his mother had ordered him out and he did as she asked leaving Merlin behind. Merlin heard a horse leave a few minutes later and he cried harder knowing it was Arthur riding away from Ealdor

 

 

 

 

 


	26. A new beginning is starting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter

Merlin didn't speak to either his mother or Will as he got up off the cold dirt floor, he shuffled along letting the tears run silently down his cheeks, the old sniffling noise was the only noise he made as he reached the old cot; he fell down onto it letting his head fall hidden in the pillow which muffled his heavy sobs that soon escaped rocking his body with force as he sobbed for Arthur

But Arthur was gone; he'd rode out of Ealdor without even fighting for him and it broke the young Omega's heart, they'd promised to always fight for each other _'maybe not in so many words but in actions and hidden glances'_ yet here he was alone, crying, broken hearted and spoiled for all other men and Alpha's, he'd let himself be taken and now he was lying here with nothing but misery to keep him company

**_He was ruined_ **

****

Arthur spurred his mount on not looking back as the village got smaller and smaller behind him, his whole body, mind and soul was screaming at him to stop and turn back, to go back there and pull the Omega into his arms and refuse to ever let go despite the harsh words that were spoken towards him but he didn't

He rode on until his horse was exhausted and his mind was a mixture of loss, anger and sadness, he ignored the sun as it fell and rose again in the distant

 

He rode into the court yard ignoring all the looks the people gave him, all wondering where their prince had disappeared too but non asked or made eye contact with the broken Alpha as he threw the reins at the stable hand and made his way into the castle 

 

*****

 

Uther watched as his unruly son entered the castle in an angry yet sad manner, but Uther couldn't find it in him to feel for his only child

It was time for the King to make his move; one of his most trusted spy's had followed the unknowing prince and now the King knew exactly where his little to be Omega was hiding and who he was with, now all he needed to do was go to the little village of Ealdor and take his prize and maybe some leverage in case the Omega tried to fight his new position as the kings Omega 

He smirked to himself letting his servant dress him and ready him for the day ahead, he ate his breakfast with a light heart and clear mind and planned his leave as soon as breakfast was finished, he knew his guards were ready to move as soon as he was and who was he to make them or himself wait any longer

A new start was about to begin and it was coming sooner than any of them thought

 

 

 


	27. Illness

Ealdor was quite the next day, Hunith and Will were both out at work leaving Merlin alone in the hut; He was thankful to be left alone as neither of their words could help him right now 

Hunith had tried to tell him why she acted that way the previous day but Merlin wouldn't listen to her words as they fell on deaf ears, he was to upset with her to listen to the words she spoke and she soon realized that her son wasn't listening and left for the day with a small goodbye

 

 

_*** **last night** *** _

 

_"Merlin i am so sorry" Hunith tried to touch his arm but Merlin pulled away "He's a prince Merlin, a Royal it would never have worked my dear" her voice was meant to be comforting yet no comfort came from the words_

_"how would you know" Merlin croaked out, his throat sore from the crying not looking up at the woman sitting by his bed_

_"Because this is real life not a fairy tale" she reached out again and got the same reply when Merlin moved further away "You need a normal man Merlin, a man like Will"_

_Merlin scoffed and looked up "Is this why you got so upset? because he wasn't Will?" his face was a mix of sorrow and anger "you can't make these choices for me" his voice started to raise_

_"Watch your tone i'm your mother" she muttered back in a small voice "and i have a say"_

_"You've been my mother for what a few weeks" Merlin couldn't believe his mothers attitude "I was taken eleven years ago and you didn't fight them to keep me...."_

_"How could i stop them?" her tears began to leave her eyes rolling down her cheek "I stood no chance agaisnt them"_

_"But you didn't even try, you stood there and watched me leave and did NOTHING" he lost his calm at the end yelling as loud as his damaged throat could manage "you just cried and watched the horses leave with me" he paused and for a while it went quite_

 

_"Do you know what i went through for ten years?" his voice broke as he muttered the words out in a hushed whisper_

_"No"  Hunith fully sobbed_

_"Hell mother, absolute hell" he paused trying to get the words to come and struggled wondering if he started to talk if he'd ever be able to stop?_

_"We worked from dusk to dawn, punished if we slacked or got something wrong and that punishment varied for everyone" his voice was shaky as he carried on "some got whipped, others were dragged off to some room by an Alpha and the screams echo'd through the halls and we all knew what was happening to them but we all tried to ignore it and get on with our jobs, and others were denied food and water for days, some for good and they died"_

_He ran his shaking hands through his hair "I  was lucky though because i was either beaten black or blue or denied food for short periods of time; but others were not as lucky as me and most of the Omega's that were dragged away never came out that room alive, even if their hearts still beat their minds and bodies were to damaged and broken to carry on living like they had not hours before" he sobbed loudly and he saw his mother move to comfort him but halted her movement_

_"At night the screams would echo through the stone walls making it seem like you were in the room with those unlucky Omega's and the ones who they sold could be heard as they rode away from the stables with their new master, and every night i prayed that i wouldn't be next, i prayed that i wasn't sold like some cow at market"_

_"Then one night i heard a scream and i ran out the room, i don't really know why but i did and i hide in the shadows and watched as the omega was dragged towards this old fat Alpha, it was only when she turned that i saw it was a friend of mine and something in me snapped and i ran to her, i grabbed her and i ran and some how escaped, we were chased by the guards as we ran and stumbled through the forest, we ran into a freezing river to kill our scents and tracks and nearly froze to death" he paused for a moment letting the words sink in_

_"We fell asleep and i was sure we wouldn't wake but i heard twigs snap and the next thing some slavers had us and again i was someones property as they spoke of some king wanting a new breeding Omega" he wiped away his tears "Then Arthur and his knights came in the dead of night like some angel or god and killed them all and saved me and Freya" Merlin smiled at the memory "He took me and a knight took Freya and they carried us to his camp and lay us by a fire letting us rid of the cold wet rags and wrapped us in fine furs and clothes that felt amazing against my ice cold skin" he looked at Hunith then seeing the broken look she had across her face_

_"He took us back to Camelot and cared for me, he never left my side if he didn't have too and if he did he soon returned ignoring his father the king.... then when i got better he helped me start life again, he took me out on picnics and gifted me a fine horse helping me learn to ride, he got me a home with gaius and he helped Freya get a job in the castle. And not once did he ask for anything in return. Nothing."_

_Hunith looked sad and lost as her son carried on talking, she knew in that moment that she'd made a huge mistake and she didn't know how to fix it?_

_"I fell in love with him along time ago and last night had been coming a long time and i fully consented on the action"  The look on Hunith's face nearly broke his own command of not touching or talking but he didn't reach for her even though his body and mind wanted the comfort_

_"_ _I wanted to be his fully and he wanted me back, we belong together and you've chased him away and i can't go back to Camelot to get him or be with him because the kings wants me for himself and i would rather die than be his"_

_Silence fell in the tiny hut and neither spoke another word till they both grew restless and went to bed with a small whispered goodnight, neither found sleep that night_

**_*** ***_ **

 

Merlin helped himself to some bread when midday hit, his mother didn't come back for lunch but he knew she had food with her out in the field so he didn't bother taking her any

He lay in his cot the rest of the day feeling the effects still from his night with Arthur, it had been more than 48 hours yet he still hurt in places he rather not speak off

His stomach didn't seem to agree to the bread either as he threw it back up not thirty minutes after eating it, he drank some water and decided sleep would be the best solution for his illness.

he lay there thinking as his stomach cramped, It must be the stress of loosing Arthur after bonding with him so soon, what else could it be?

 

 

 


	28. Dark cloud

Three days it took for Uther and his company to reach Ealdor, the king looked at the small village as he halted his horse; it was small and quite yet at the same time buzzing with the lives of the simple village folk.

Uther hated it. But he wasn't here about the town he was here to collect his well earned prize.. the omega 

He didn't know where to start when his mind got back on track with why they were here, he didn't want to ride straight into the village and give the boy or the villagers time to run and hide so he signaled his men to scout out the forest around them looking for any sign of the Omega, each man took a direction and left the king to search the lower forest on the boarder of the village 

Uther dismounted his horse leading it behind him as he walked slowly and almost stealth like minding his step as he went, luckily for Uther his horse was a well trained battle mount and hunting horse so it made little noise as it followed its master, Uther moved slowly and the minutes passed by but he didn't want to startle anyone that may be in the woods, just in case he stumbled into the soon to be royal Omega

He walked for what felt like hours until a rustle in the bushes on his right signaled that there was someone else in the forest with him, he moved in that direction moving the leaves out the way to clear his view and that's when his eyes saw the familiar lean body and thick brunette hair.. Merlin was withing arms reach and this time he wasn't going to escape the kings grasp 

 

******

Hunith had been quite around Merlin not wanting to upset her already sad son, Merlin's stomach bug was still there making life even more a misery but his mother was right by him and helped him when he threw up and fed him light broths and gave him fresh water when ever he needed it keeping his healthy and hydrated 

 _"Mother"_ Merlin whined after he finished throwing up for the umpteenth time that morning _"Mother i'm dying"_ he cried out feeling sorry for himself, his stomach was twisting and moaning as the minutes ticked by making him feel as if he was sailing on the open sea  _'not that he'd ever been on a boat? but Arthur talked about it once on one of their picnic's'_ his head hurt and his throat felt like he'd eaten sand

 _"Your not dying Merlin, its just a stomach bug and it'll be gone soon"_ she walked over feeling his forehead  _"No fever"_ she smiled running her hand down his face stroking his cheek gently  _"Its due to all this unwanted upset"_ She looked down when she said it knowing she'd caused some of it when she sent Arthur away in a moment of pure rage 

 _"I feel like i'm dying"_ Merlin moaned holding his stomach curling into a ball and it was in that moment that Hunith realized just how young he was, he was barely 17 and his life had been tipped upside down and torn apart so many times 

 _"It'll pass my dear"_ she gave him a gentle smile before moving away from the bed emptying the bowl before placing it back on the floor near the bed  _"Now get some rest, i need to go to work before Mr. Simmon's has a heart attack thinking the crop want grow"_ They both laughed before Hunith left him alone 

 

 

Merlin's mind wondered as the hours passed in silence, he thought of Arthur and what he must be doing right now and hoped he was at least happy being back home, his mind also went to Gaius and how he missed the old man and his mind drifted off to the night in the forest with Arthur and how special he'd made it for both of them, it made the Omega smile thinking of it and he wished more than anything for it to come back and replay again, it was the only memory that helped pass the time in a manner that didn't make him cry

 

 

*****

 

Three days passed the same for Merlin; his stomach still hurt and he couldn't keep down any solid foods, his sadness hadn't lifted and he was always left for hours alone when his Mother was out in the fields working

 

It was late afternoon when he gave up sitting thinking about Arthur and left the hut, he enjoyed the fresh air and the sun on his skin and for a moment his stomach stopped twisting and turning making him feel human once again, he made his way to the forest on the boarder of the village, he only went in a few tree's deep not wanting to venture far when he was having such trouble with his stomach so he made himself useful and collected fire wood for tonight. He gathered as much as he could carry in his arms and turned to head back to the hut

He never made it two steps before a heavy weight was on him forcing him to the ground and pinning him there, he tried to scream but a hand covered his mouth with a cloth and he felt his world go black quickly not giving him time to even attempt to fight

 

*****

 

Uther smirked to himself; who needed guards and knights when you can do the job yourself.

He got up from the ground and collected the limp body into his arms, walking over to his horse he threw Merlin over the saddle and jumped on behind him gathering the body to rest agaisnt his and walked off from the spot leaving the fallen twigs where Merlin had dropped them

He soon found his men and soon they were on their way back to Camelot, he had what he wanted and he wanted nothing more than to be back in his rooms with him, he had many special things planned and he couldn't wait to put them into motion

A few more days he told himself trying to sooth the hunger that ran through his veins, he kicked his horse on to move faster not wanting to take three days like before and his men followed at the same pace

Merlin's limp body bumped against the horses withers as they moved through the forest and away from the village, thankfully the potion on the clothe would keep him under for a few hours making their journey back easier and Uther had more if the boy tried to fight him when he woke

 

 

Merlin did wake up after a days riding, he was confused and sore from the position he was in. He looked around figuring it out quickly that he was on horse back and pressed against a unfamiliar body

He tore himself away from the Alpha body before the man could reach out to stop him and Merlin fell from the horse making himself cry when his already sore body collided with the solid ground

 _"ahh"_ he moaned as he lay there on the ground, he heard the horses stop and raised voices but his body was in to much pain to take notice of the words, soon hands were on his body and he flinched away. He knew non of these men were Arthur, his scent was no where and it made him panic even more, what made his body freeze though was Uther's face coming into his eye line

The Alpha king tutted and made a motion that soon picked Merlin off the ground _"Silly boy"_ he scolded as if Merlin was a child and continued walking along like nothing was wrong, Merlin went to say something but his words were muffled and stopped by the familiar cloth that made his mind dizzy and dark

 

Uther was angry with himself when he finally got himself and Merlin back in the saddle, he should have know the Omega would soon be waking and made sure he didn't fall, but it had happened and Uther had more pressing things to worry about so the party of men were soon back on the move getting closer to the kingdom with every step

 

****

 

Arthur lay in his chambers not taking interest in anything that was happening around him and the kingdom, he'd lost his Omega and he didn't care about anything at this moment

Night turned to day and day turned to night 

He hardly ate and only did when George forced him too, he drank his weight in wine and collapsed into an uneasy sleep each night, the only thanks for that was the wine that filled his body forcing his body to sleep for a few hours

He'd given up and nothing could drag him from his own depressed and unclear mind

He hadn't even heard or seen the king leave or arrive back to the citadel, he didn't notice the limp and familiar body his father carried into the castle and to his rooms. 

Arthur didn't notice anything these days, his mind lost in the passed that had been only a few days ago

 

 

 


	29. Kings chamber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, i was away with my horse competing all weekend so had no free time!! anyway enjoy :)

_King Uther made Merlin's skin crawl when ever the king walked near him, and when the king touched him it made the Omega feel sick_ ; three days had passed since Merlin woke up to find himself away from Ealdor and back in Camelot, he woke to the sight of Uther standing near him with his usual stomach turning smirk stuck on his battle scared face as he looked at the waking Omega 

 _"What?"_ Merlin questioned quietly more to himself than Uther as he looked around the Kings chambers, Uther's bed was bigger than Arthur's and the sheets seemed to drowned Merlin, the walls were covered in the finest tapestries and wall hangings, each one showed a different scene and if Merlin wasn't here with Uther he may have enjoyed studying the works of art but not even the brightly coloured art could calm his nerves as the king circled the bed like a wild beast 

 _"I'm so glad your finally awake Merlin"_ The king smiled as he took step after step towards the opposite side of the bed _"Its been three days and I've been growing inpatient"_ he stood the opposite side of the bed now picking up a goblet from the side unit, taking a long drag of the liquid he slammed the goblet back down _"Now its time to make this official"_ The smirk never left his face as he spoke

Merlin's head was going around in circles as the king moved onto the bed making the mattress dip with the added weight _"No"_ Merlin whispered but knew it would do no good, the king wouldn't listen to him and Uther didn't as he advanced on the Omega 

Uther climbed under the covers and moved closer to the Omega, Merlin felt his body heat join his own under the pile of fine furs and blankets and it made him feel weak and sick, he wanted to run, climb from the bed and run but his body was frozen to the mattress making it impossible to move away from the kings unwanted touch  
  
 _"I have waited so long for this"_ Uther reached out grabbing the Omega's waist pulling him towards the Alpha, Merlin let out a small but audible squeak from the touch and movement but the king ignored him as he curled his finger tips into Merlin's waist making the touch hard and bruising 

 _"Please let me go"_ Merlin begged but all he got in return was a laugh _"You must be joking Merlin, i've waited far to long for this"_   The kings voice was filled with lust and before Merlin could utter another plea his mouth was attached to the kings in a brutal kiss 

 

The kiss was hard and demanding as if Uther was at war, the King pressed his lips harshly against the Omega's making Merlin whine from the pain and it was only when the king finally pulled away letting the Omega breathe that Merlin tasted the Iron taste on his lips

 _"Perfect"_ Uther spoke against his mouth, his breath ghosting over Merlin's lips and chin and Merlin wanted in the moment to die. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want this and if Arthur wasn't here to save him then he might as well die because he didn't want to be Uther's Omega, he didn't want to be claimed and bred by this brute and tyrant king  

 

********

 

Arthur lay in bed for the next three days doing nothing but mindless thinking, his father wouldn't notice him missing and his knights were too busy with training and duties to bother him constantly. Not even Sir Leon could snap the Alpha from his pitiful state when he visited the prince, and after the sixth visit the knight had given up trying leaving Arthur to the peace and quite he longed for right now

He didn't even care about the happenings around the kingdom, he was blind and deaf to the sounds and suffering around him inside and out of the castle walls 

He didn't care about anything that wasn't to do with Merlin, his mind was always going back to the times he had with the young Omega making him sadder and angrier as time passed, he couldn't even bring himself to care about his men or his father, and why should he care about that man? his father loathed him for taking Merlin and wanted his Alpha son dead

 

********

 

 _It was late at night when Arthur finally snapped out of his trance like state. He wasn't sure what day or time it was but three or four days must have passed by and the sky outside was dark. The only light coming into the room was from the moon that was settled high in the dark sky, it shone threw the large window illuminating his room in a silvery/blue tone_  

 

Arthur was lying in his bed as he had been doing for coming on four burred days now when his mind seemed to re-awaken suddenly making him sit bolt upright; He wasn't sure at first what made him sit up and study his surroundings but his mind seemed to be screaming at him, his body was buzzing with an energy he couldn't describe other than he wanted to just get up and run somewhere. He wasn't sure where he wanted to run but his legs wanted to carry him some where and he found himself allowing the feeling to take over

He pushed away the many blankets and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his bare feet made contact with the stone floor making him hiss but he stood up anyway and made his way to the dressing screen; He pulled on some trousers, socks, his boots and a tunic before he made his way to the chamber doors snatching the wooden doors open

Once the doors were pulled open his body took over and he ran; He wasn't sure where he was running but it was as if his body was taking him some where; he didn't fight the feeling that buzzed through his whole body, he happily let his body run through the castle corridors

 

It was only when he came to a stop and looked around that he recognized the part of the castle he had run blindly too... The kings chamber doors were right in front of him

He was confused for a moment to why he was standing in front of his Fathers room but that's when the scent hit him; The scent that had filled his nostrils many times

 _"Merlin?"_ his voice was barely there as he whispered the name he'd longed to speak

He was frozen to the spot as the scent carried itself to him in bursts, his legs and body wouldn't seem to move as he filled his lungs with the all to familiar scent, It wasn't until blood joined Merlin's scent and filled his nostrils too that he found his body moving 

 

Arthur burst into the kings rooms not waiting or knocking, the doors swung open and crashed agaisnt the stone walls from the force he'd opened them with. He stormed into the room not caring if it was his father's the Kings room, he barged in as if he owned the place because he could smell his mate, and his mate seemed to be injured 

Arthur's body froze again soon though when he entered fully and saw his father fighting a person on his bed, His father looked up with a shocked expression when the doors colliding with the wall, the sound echoed through the large room making the king pull away from the struggling person beneath him

Arthur gasped when he caught a glimpse of the person the king was pinning and had been fighting just moments before!

 ** _"Merlin"_  **the words left Arthur's mouth before he could stop them and without thinking the prince lunged forward towards the bed and towards his injured and scared mate 

 

 

 

 


	30. Fight for me

Merlin lay in Uthers bed listening to the noise that filled the kings chambers, he could hear muffled raised voices coming from both men and metal clashing against metal in quick and hard hits, he was to exhausted to look up to see who was winning but he hoped and prayed to any gods listening that it was Arthur that come out as the victor, he needed his Alpha to come out of this alive and take him back into his arms and make everything okay, he couldn't even bare to think of his life if Uther won Arthur, he couldn't live on knowing he was claimed and owned by the tyrant Alpha 

Merlin's body ached from the fight with Uther before Arthur barged in saving the Omega from being claimed and taken by the old Alpha, his lip was bleeding from where the king had kissed his hard and demanding, the Alpha king had bitten him multiple times leaving his lips bruised and bleeding, Merlin's eyebrow was also cut and blood was running down the side of his face freely thanks to Uthers ring that sliced his skin when a hard and powerful punch landed on his face when he said no to the king and fought off the king the best he could. The Omega also had a collection of bruises from his face to his legs from Uthers teeth and fists but right now they didn't bother him. His only worry was his Alpha and prince Arthur 

The noise seemed to get louder as the fighter went on, he closed his eyes listening to the king and prince as they forced their swords down on one another both wanting to be the champion

_******** _

Sweat covered both the princes and kings brow as they fought, The king was tiring quicker than the prince but he still forced down hard and challenging hits when their swords collided

The fight caught the attention of the guards who charged into the kings chambers a few minutes after the fight had begun but stopped when they saw the scene in front of them, Arthur was dressed in a simple tunic and trousers and the king was naked but neither men seemed to bother about that fact as the fought on, neither guard wanted to get in between the prince and king so they both stood wondering what they should do and soon enough more knights and guards appeared and watched the fight go on inside the chambers, non noticed the small bleeding Omega in the kings bed 

**_****_ **

Uther had jumped from the bed leaving the battered Omega there when his son strode towards the bed with a deadly look on his face, Uther had never seen his son look like that before and for a moment he started to regret his decision about taking his Omega but he didn't have much time to think because Arthur had grabbed a sword from Uther's collection as he charged forward and Uther thanked the gods that his trusty old sword was placed near his bed within reach, he quickly picked it up blocking Arthur's first strike 

 

They moved and danced around the chambers knocking over tables and chairs as their swords continued to collide, Uther wasn't as quick on his feet any more but he still had his strength to hold his son off for a little longer but as time went on Arthur's strikes got harder and quicker leaving Uther struggling to block the well aimed hits 

The blade sliced Uthers arm on the next hit making Uther hiss from the pain, he didn't have time to watch the blood stain his skin leaving drops on the floor as they moved around once more making the sound of steel echo around the room and through the castle corridors

Uther noticed when the Guards appeared and was shocked that they both stood their looking between themselves and the fight going on, neither man seemed to be interested in helping their king, soon more knights and guards came in and they did the same watching as their king and prince fought a deadly battle between themselves 

 

A hard blow from Arthur came and Uther found his legs buckling from the weight of the hit, his back collided with the stone floor; Uther found himself looking up at Arthur who had his sword tip pointed at his throat, one single move and Uthers life would leave his body. He prepared himself for the blow but it never came instead a voice filled the now quite room

**_****_ **

Merlin finally found his strength and looked up to see the king fall under Arthur's attack; he gathered all the strength he had and ran to Arthur before the prince could make the final fatal blow 

 _"ARTHUR"_ he screamed as he ran over to his Alpha ignoring his state of undress at this moment 

Arthur didn't look away from his father even at the sound of Merlin's voice, he knew never to take his eyes of the enemy and that was all thanks to Uther himself teaching him the ways to take down an enemy when he was just a boy

 _"Arthur listen to me"_ Merlin was besides him now and he could see the Omega was naked from the corner of his eye, Arthur growled loudly and pressed the tip of the sword harder agaisnt the kings throat cutting the skin slightly seeing crimson run down the kings chest, Uther being the coward he was closed his eyes tightly waiting for the red hot pain to come but Merlin's voice and arm stopped Arthur from pressing the sword into the kings throat more than he already had 

 _"Arthur this isn't you"_ Merlin sounded so small as he spoke to the angry prince _"He is your father, you don't want to kill him"_ the omega's fingers closed around Arthur's sword arm making him pause his movements

 _"He tried to rape you"_ it was growled out more than spoken, it was said so low Merlin almost missed it _"He tried to take you away from me"_ Arthur would not let the tears fall but his voice started to break as he spoke to Merlin

 _"I know but i wouldn't let him, i fought with everything i had Arthur and he never took me"_ Merlin's touch made Arthurs arm relax slightly but he was still watching his coward of a father as Merlin spoke _"I am yours, only yours"_  the Omega rested his head on Arthur's shoulder _"Till the last breathe leaves my body i am yours"_ he whispered into Arthur skin, the sensation of his breathe on his shoulder made Arthur shudder

Uther had at some point opened his eyes again and was looking between them, it made Arthur growl out harshly and he swore he heard the king whimper

 

At some point Sir Leon and Sir Gwaine had entered the chambers and were stood by Arthurs side pointing their swords at the king

 _"Sire"_ they both said in unison bowing slightly

 _"Take him to the dungeons"_ Arthur's voice was hard and emotionless when he ordered his men to take his father away, he pulled his sword away from the kings bleeding throar and threw it across the room in anger

Arthur watched as his two most trusted knights pulled the wounded king up, Arthur was shocked when the King started to struggle and the other knights and guards in the room came over and helped Leon and Gwaine drag him from the room

 _ **"I AM YOUR KING"**_ Echoed around them for a long time as Uther was dragged away but neither Arthur nor Merlin cared about it as they finally fell into each others arms, both men clinging to the other as if one would float away from the other if they let go

 _"I love you"_ Arthur spoke into Merlin's hair and got the small replied _I love you_ back from the teary Omega, Arthur pulled back after a few minutes inspecting the damaged, he growled low in his throat and picked Merlin up into his arms, he was happy when the Omega lent agaisnt his chest

He left the kings chambers and headed towards Gauis rooms, Merlin needed medical attention to clean him up.

 

**_****_ **

Merlin fell asleep agaisnt his Alpha's chest as Arthur carried him threw the corridors, it was only when he was settled down onto a bed that his eyes flickered open. This wasn't Arthur's room but he recognized the room he was in straight away

 _"My boy"_ Gauis came into his vision then looking very somber _"I need to clean your wounds"_ he pointed to his bleeding brow and lip and Merlin just gave him a small nod and the old man got to work

 

Arthur never left his Omega's side as the old physician cleaned away the blood before bandaging his brow _"he will be fine M'lord, just flesh wounds that will heal themselves_ " the old man smiled down at Merlin as he spoke but the Omega was to busy watching his Alpha to take notice of Gauis " _you can take him back to your room if you wish"_

Arthur happily picked Merlin up making the small Omega laugh, they left Gaius to clean up and headed back to the comfort of the princes room

 _"Your safe here"_ Arthur spoke gently when he placed Merlin on his _~~'their'~~_ bed _"I'll make sure of it"_ he smiled at Merlin who was falling asleep again _"Sleep my Omega"_ he kissed Merlin's bandaged brow and left the omega to rest

**_****_ **

Arthur left his room placing Sir Gwaine on guard duty and headed to the throne room, he told a knight passing to call in Uther's council and Sir Leon before he carried on to the room

soon enough the throne room was full and multiple conversations filled the large room as the council men and knights spoke between themselves, they were shocked to see Arthur sat on his fathers throne as they walked in

 _"Gentleman_ " Arthur stood when the last member entered getting everyone's attention _"Your obviously wondering why i called you here"_ He began to speak on then explaining everything that had happened, he got many objections from his fathers loyal men and he expected it but he carried on talking over their objections 

 _"Sire i don't know what you want to do?"_ one of the oldest men in the room ask looking worried when the Prince made eye contact with him, none of them had seen their prince like this before

 _"I want my father dead"_ Arthur's face was straight and his voice emotionless as he spoke and it got a few gasps and concerned looks from the members as they looked between themselves and back to their prince 

 _"Sire?"_ another spoke up _"You can't mean that?"_ Arthur raised a brow at the stupid question and saw the Beta shrink back into the crowd trying to hide but his face never left the princes eye line 

 _"I do mean it.. He tried to take my Omega and i wont stand for it or let a kingdom be ruled by a coward"_ his voice was harsh making more of the council shrink back into themselves 

you all have a choice Arthur continued to talk _"You can either agree with me and stay in Camelot with your land and money"_ he paused looking from one man to the other _"Or"_ he carried on the letters making it last longer _"you can leave Camelot and all you have here meaning property, family,_   _money and land and make a new life else where"_ he looked at the whole room his head held high _"choose wisely gentleman"_ he stood down from the throne making his way to the doors, the crowd parted making room for him as he moved forward, he reached the doors letting the guards open them and turned back to the men _"you have an hour to decide, we meet back here then"_  The left the room and noise behind him

 

 

 


	31. The hours over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one night *spoiling you all*  
> More soon :D

Lying in bed with his Omega felt like finally finding his home, finally being at peace and finally finding a place and feeling Arthur didn't realize he was missing till he held it in his arms right now. And now that he had it he could never live without it. 

Merlin was still asleep when Arthur returned to their chambers and the picture of his little Omega curled up on his bed made Arthur smile, a genuine smile he hadn't shown in a long time. Arthur got on the bed trying his hardest not to wake his sleeping Omega but when Arthur crawled under the thick furs and blankets Merlin automatically curled around Arthur resting his head on his Alpha's chest, Arthur clung to Merlin as they lay there and Arthur couldn't help it as he whispered little nothings to the Omega even though he knew he couldn't hear him right now

Lying there in the peace and quite made Arthur think. No matter what the council said in an hours time he would find a way to kill or rid of his father, he would rid of the tyrant man who had plagued this kingdom for to long, and a man that not only plagued his kingdom and its people but also stood in the way of his and Merlin's future and happiness

 

Arthur didn't fall asleep as he lay there he was to busy trying to plan a way to make Merlin's and his peoples future safe, he needed to make a world and kingdom that was safe and loving for his Omega and no matter what stood in their way Arthur would destroy it, he would kill and rid any evil that came for his Omega and Kingdom

Arthur curled his arms around Merlin even tighter as he thought on about the problems Uther could make for them all, his face was hidden in Merlin's neck and the scent of his Omega made his Alpha instincts happy and content for a few moments

But something was wrong with Merlin? his scent was some how different from the last time he'd scented him but it wasn't Uther or the knights that had changed his scent, and Arthur wasn't sure what it was? Arthur was confused about the different smell, when he got up to go to the council he asked Gwaine to call for Gauis and the Knight happily agreed and Arthur left to take care of Uther 

**_*****_ **

A maid came into Gaius' chambers asking him to check on the Omega Merlin, he picked up his bag and hurried to the princes chambers, when he reached the doors Gwaine let him in with a smile and a small greeting which he returned before closing the door behind him

When he got into the room Arthur was no where to be seen but Gwaine had told him he was in the throne room with the council and he wanted the Omega to be checked over due to his scent being different

Merlin's eyes were fluttering open when he reached the bed and the Omega smiled at the old man muttering a small hello as he stretched and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes 

 _"My boy"_ Gaius smiled at Merlin _"How are you?"_ he opened his bag taking out a few tools as Merlin spoke

 _"I'm fine Gaius honestly_ " he smiled at Gaius " _Sleep made me feel a better"_  

 _"Good, now i just want to check you over"_ he reached out ignoring the Omega's whining and felt Merlin's pulse and took his temperature, Gaius hummed along when he got the results of each test not giving anything away as he carried on his check up _"have you been feeling sick or dizzy recently?_ " he turned away listening to the Omega's reply 

 _"umm... yes, why?"_ Merlin sounded concerned as he replied, the young man sat up straighter 

 _"Have you thrown up?"_ Gaius kept the questions coming and Merlin replied to each question, yes and No's filled the chambers as Merlin answered each question honestly 

 

 _"I need a urine sample"_  getting a strange look from Merlin but he held a pot out to Merlin who blushed but took the pot 

 _"okay?"_ he gave Gaius another weird look but got up from the bed and went and did his business, coming back a few minutes later with the sample, Gaius was clearing up when he handed him the sample and climbed back into bed

 _"Is everything okay gaius?"_  Merlin looked worried as he pulled the blanket back up over his legs " _Do you think i'm sick?"_

 _"Not sure yet Merlin, but i will find out within the hour and be back with the results for you okay"_ he squeezed Merlin's thigh supportingly giving him a small smile and left the Omega alone again

_******** _

 

The throne room fell silent as the Prince entered and marched up to the waiting empty throne, he sat down with all the elegance and confidence a royal should hold and began the hearing

 _"gentlemen"_ he spoke up loud and clear making sure he had every ones attention _"Have we come to an agreement?"_ he raised his eyebrow challenging anyone in the room who would go against him

 _"Yes m'lord"_ the same old man who first spoke earlier stepped forward _"we have"_ he lowered his head when he finished talking

 _"Well?"_ Arthur asked in impatience waiting for their answer

 _"We are with you Sire"_ the man looked the prince in the eye as he spoke _"but"_ he said before Arthur could say a word _"We make a plea that we just imprison the king for life, even if he is moved away from here"_ the man looked nervous as he spoke 

 _"Where would he go?"_ Arthur frowned, he wanted to kill the man but he wanted to know what the council had planned 

 _"We could send him to Tintagel castle in Cornwall, we will strip him of his title and he shall live his life out as a simple man"_ a few muttered agreements followed and Arthur gave a short nod a few moments later when he'd thought it over

 _"Very well"_ he sat up straighter raising his chin higher  _"But i want him gone within the next few days, the sooner the better and i want to be crown as soon as possible"_  The room all agreed with him and happily exepted his terms.

Sire Leon made the room jump when he shouted out  _"Long live the King, Long live King Arthur"_   everyone was silent for a second but then more and more joined in until the whole room was shouting out the words, Arthur stood up pride covered his face as he looked around the room, he would raise Camelot from the dirt where Uther had left it and he would make a better and more just kingdom for his people and Merlin

Arthur stepped away from his new throne thanking the men for there understanding, Geoffrey approached him with a smile on his face, he greeted Arthur quickly as began to speak about the coronation 

" _Sire we should do it with the next few days so the other kingdoms don't see us as week"_ the old man spoke with knowledge and wisdom and Arthur nodded along agreeing to a quick and easy coronation

**_*****_ **

Gaius got the results back within the hour and smiled at the result that sat on his desk, he knew Arthur would still be in council but he couldn't keep it from Merlin, he got up from his desk and made his way back to the Princes rooms, his smile never leaving his face as he walked 

**_*****_ **

Three hours passed before Arthur left the throne room, he didn't get the exact result he wanted for Uther but it was good enough for now

The plans had also been made and he would be crowned king in two days time, his fathers titles had been stripped and he now held no power in this kingdom

Before he went back to his rooms he headed down to the dungeons, he wanted to be the one to share the news with his father, we wanted to see the look on the man face as he told him the new 

He entered the dungeons and made his way to the wet cell his father was being held in, his father was sitting on the cold stone floor his head in hands, the man that once stood so tall looked like a beaten old man _'which in all fairness he was'_ and not for a second did Arthur feel any emotion for his father

 

 _"Father"_  Arthur spoke out after a few seconds of just standing in silence watching the broken man on the floor, his father looked up quickly and rose to his feet 

 _"I AM YOUR KING"_ he yelled as he stormed over to the cell door _"YOU CAN NOT HOLD ME HERE"_ his face was red from the shouting and the veins in his neck stood out a good inch making him look like a mad man

 _"You are not king anymore Uther"_ Arthur's voice was calm and peaceful as he spoke but the tone was hard, he watched the emotions flash over Uthers face _"You are stripped of your title, I am king now"_ Arthur smirked as he finished that sentence 

" _YOU CAN'T BE"_ Uthers voice was still raised _"I AM KING"_ he banged a hand against the iron door making the door rattle, a guard took a step from his post but halted when Arthur raised his hand 

 _"NO"_ Arthur's voice raised matching his fathers before calming again _"I challenged you and won, if i had my way you would be dead"_ Arthur stepped back taking a steady breathe but not for a second looking away from the man he had called father for all these years  _"You will be leaving Camelot tomorrow, and you are **BANISHED"**_ Arthur made sure to raise his voice when he spoke the last word, he wanted to make sure all the knights and fellow cell mates down here heard that Uther Pendragon was banished from Camelot and no longer king 

 _ **"I Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot declare you banished from Camelot, to return is on pain of death"**_  his voice was loud and clear as he spoke every inch the king he was born to be, he didn't stay any longer after that he didn't care for his father any longer and he wanted to get back to Merlin , he spun on his heels and left his father behind ignoring the yells and noises that came from his cell, the knights bowed as Arthur passed before moving to the cell to ready the prisoner for transport from the kingdom

Arthur left the dungeons and his father behind not looking back at the man who carried on calling out for him, he had an Omega to go to

 

**_*****_ **

Merlin was sat stunned in bed, Gaius had left ten minutes ago after telling him the diagnosis and Merlin hadn't spoken a word since the old man left, his head was still trying to get round the news he'd just been told 

Arthur walked in making the Omega jump and snap out of his little world and Arthur hurried over to him seeing the look on his omega's face _"Are you okay?"_ Arthur cupped his face looking him in the eyes before looking him over _"you look pale"_

 _"I'm...... I'm"_  Merlin kept repeating the word a few times not able to say anything else

 _"Your what Merlin?"_ Arthur finally snapped after a few minutes of listening to Merlin say the same word over and over 

 _"I'm with child"_ Merlin's voice was small, a simple whisper as if the word he was speaking was a wish and not reality _"I'm Pregnant Arthur"_ Merlin looked up at his Alpha to see a shocked expression on the Alpha's face 

" _What?"_ Arthur muttered pulling his hands away from Merlin's face

 _"I'm carrying your child"_ A smile spread across Merlin's face now he'd spoken the words and they finally sank in 

Arthur backed away from the bed a few steps before speaking  _"Really?"_ he looked at his smiling Omega _"Merlin is that true?"_ he sounded breathless when he spoke and Merlin couldn't help but laugh

 _"Yes it's true, Gaius just left"_ He let a small huff out throwing the covering from his body getting up from the bed so he was standing in front of Arthur, Arthur was stood frozen looking at him _"Arthur say something?"_ Merlin was getting nervous now

 _"Your"_ he pointed to Merlin's stomach _"Your carrying my child"_ finally a smile formed on his face making the Omega relax 

 _"Yes"_ and before another word could be spoken Merlin was being picked up and spun around, Arthur was laughing as he spun him and Merlin joined in the laughter, he finally put Merlin back down and kissed his Omega with so much passion it made Merlin weak at the knee's 

 _"I love you"_ Arthur spoke the words against Merlin's lips and he felt the Omega smile, Arthur moved his hand to Merlin's still flat stomach _"You are amazing"_  Arthur spoke the words looking down at his hand resting on Merlin's stomach

Merlin didn't say anything back because no words could explain how he was feeling right now, instead he just smiled as Arthur rubbed circles on his stomach

 

 

Arthur would tell Merlin about becoming king and Uther's punishment tomorrow but right now Arthur had plans for his Omega that included their bed and right now that's all that mattered to the soon to be king 

 

 

 

 

 


	32. A chance to start again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not the end, just a really short chapter that's just bit by bit about Arthur being crowned king, Uther leaving ect as i didn't want to drag it out.
> 
> next chapter will be back on track and keeping up with Merlin and his pregnancy and hopefully happy things will happen (but who knows what will happen to these two)

_The next day Arthur watched from the balcony of his and Merlin's chambers as Uther was dragged from the cells below the castle and through the courtyard into a waiting carriage, he was thrown in without any dignity and taken away from Camelot. A large crowd watched their old king being dragged and forced from the kingdom, they all clapped and cried out with happiness as he left and with him the dark shadow he'd cast with his rule_

_Merlin was still asleep as this took place and Arthur was pleased, he wanted his Omega to be as relaxed and happy as he could be now that he was carrying the future prince or princess of Camelot, Arthur had sent Sir Gwaine to Ealdor that morning to collect Merlin's mother and the knight had left in haste a few hours before the sun began to cast its golden light over the kingdom to get the young mans mother_

 

_Today was a new day; Not just for Arthur and Merlin but for Camelot and the people who looked at their monarch for the safety and loyalty they deserved. Arthur was going to make sure he made a more fare and just kingdom for his people, he would not follow his fathers footsteps in spreading fear and desperation through the kingdom, he would release his people from the dark shadow the former king had cast on the kingdom so many years ago!!_

 

*****

 

 

 _The past week had been hectic for both Alpha and Omega_. Arthur had been crowned King of Camelot making the people of the kingdom celebrate and be joyous for the new beginning their new king was now bringing them.

Merlin on the other hand was now dealing with the first stages of morning sickness and it had come in a violent manner one morning making the situation all the more real for both himself and Arthur, Merlin hated the feeling but he couldn't stop the happiness spreading through his entire body when his hand stroked over his still flat stomach, he couldn't wait to meet their child in 8 months time

 

The crowning ceremony had flown by going to the exact detail throughout the whole day and night much to Merlin and Arthur's relief. Merlin had walked and stood by Arthur's side the entire time not leaving his Alpha for a moment, He watched with pride and love as Arthur was named King and the crown was sat on his Alpha's brow, Arthur looked amazing to Merlin and the Omega knew he would be the best king the kingdom had ever seen

Merlin spoke loud and clear for the whole room and kingdom to hear when he pledged his loyalty and commitment to the new king, and Arthur had looked down at his Omega with so much love and pride the whole room was filled with the feeling making the people even more happy that their new king had found his soul mate

Merlin was then named the crowned kings consort and Omega and the kingdom cheered loudly when the Alpha and Omega stood side by side in front of the matching thrones looking at the people in the room with smiles on their faces 

 

Hunith had arrived the day after Uther was banished from the kingdom, she rode in next to Sir Gwaine and ran up to see her son who was shocked and happy to see his mother again. They clung to one another when they finally embraced and Arthur watched with love as his Omega cried onto his mothers shoulder, of course Merlin's tears were happy ones for being reunited with his mother again. Merlin also blurted out about the baby minutes later not able to hold in the news shocking his poor mother who nearly fainted but thankfully didn't 

 

 

Hunith had apologized repeatably to Arthur about the misunderstanding back in Ealdor but Arthur just held his hand out to stop her rambling, he spoke gently when he told her she had nothing to apologize for, she was a mother and she was looking out for her son and Arthur was thankful that his Omega had a mother like her! 

 

 

 

 


End file.
